When Realities Collide!
by bobafett01992
Summary: What happens when Ben Tennyson's reality and Danny Phantom's reality combine? A whole lot of ghost and alien attacks, mayhem, witty banter, and a surprising alliance! rated T for swearing and action.
1. Chapter 1

**Danny's POV**

It was the perfect day for flying. The weather was balmy with hardly a gust of wind to knock me off course. It would've been a perfect day if it hadn't been for...CRASH! Technus was blown into the side of a building by my 19 year old sister, Jazz.

"Wow! Nice shot, Jazz! Danny! Get down here, we need that thermos!" Sam called as she got the nine tails ready. Technus got up and charged towards Sam, Tucker, and Jazz screaming his plans to the world.

"I am Technus, master of all things electronic and beeping! You can't defeat me so easily! I will rule the earth!"

I snuck up behind him and froze a section of the road, then sucked him into the thermos when he got knocked back by Sam's attack and slipped.

"The only thing you're a master of, Technus, is long winded lame speeches" I said slightly annoyed. "Back to the Ghost Zone with you."

I turned around ready to fly him back to Fenton Works and flush him through the portal, when I noticed a strange dark purplish-red glow on the horizon. The others noticed it as well, and (after a short pit stop to give my dad the thermos) we were soon headed over there. By the time we reached the source of the glow it had vanished leaving 3 very confused teenagers and a sporty black and green car standing in a small crater the size of our park.

One of them, a tall, browned haired kid with a strange looking watch on his wrist approached us followed by an older male with a stern looking face black hair, a black shirt, and faded blue jeans, and a tall shy looking girl with long orange hair and a rather preppy outfit consisting of a red sweater over a white shirt, a black mini-skirt, black leggings, and black loafers.

"Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson and this is my cousin Gwen and her boyfriend, Kevin Levin. You guys have any idea what just happened? Where are we?"

Jazz stepped forward and answered him while I grabbed the nine tails just in case. "You guys just appeared here from some strange purple glow." She frowned briefly as she considered all the possibilities then continued. "My name's Jasmine Fenton but everyone just calls me Jazz. This is my little brother Danny and his two friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley."

She pointed to each of us as she said our names then stepped back a little and pulled out her cellphone and started dialing. I put the nine tails away convinced that if they had been ghosts I would've sensed it. I was about to ask Ben what the watch was for, when the strange glow started again in another section of town. Instantly, we all hopped into our respective cars (or RVs) and took off for the glowing orb.

"Mom and Dad are on their way. They'll meet us there." Jazz called back as she wrenched the car into a 45 degree turn. "With those kids here I don't think you should go ghost unless you absolutely have to in case that watch thingy is actually a detection device. Got it, Danny?"

I just nodded and hopped out of the RV as soon as it came to a stop. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were already here just staring at the huge glowing orb as if they were hypnotized. This one wasn't quite as large as the first, nor did it seem to be disappearing. As soon as Mom and Dad got here, they became to do some experiments on it and only paid vague attention to our introductions. After about an hour of tests of every conceivable type, Jack and Maddie Fenton, my parents pulled us all away from the orb as fast as they could.

"Kids listen to me. I want you to stay away from that thing, understand?"

The rest of us looked confused and it was Tucker that spoke up first saying, " Why? Is something wrong? What exactly IS that thing?"

Mom's eyes narrowed as she looked him in the eye and replied, "That is a portal to another dimension, another reality. One which exists outside of our own but should remain separate. Why this small section of it overlapped ours I'm not sure. But what I do know is this orb is a gateway to Ben's reality, and our worlds are about to collide!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys, here's chapter 2. :) I'll try to make this one a little longer. Let me know what you guys think:)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (maybe someday I can come up with a good line for this part I've seen some pretty funny ones) **

**Ben's POV**

"WHHHAAAATTTT?" They all cried.

Tucker stepped forward and asked, "But what does that mean? Are we in any danger?"

"No, not yet. But there's a 75.2% chance that both our worlds will be destroyed. And that means the ghost zone will go too."

Curious, I stepped forward and asked, "What's the ghost zone? Is that like our null void? Or something completely different?"

I wasn't expecting a full-fledged lecture about it. I don't think I'd have asked if I'd known. Still, I found myself actually interested in what the Fentons were saying. Apparently the ghost zone was an alternate reality kinda like the null void only this zone was inhabited by ghosts. I suppose the name should've clued me in.

I turned to Danny and Jazz and said with a hint of jealousy "Dude, your parents are ghost hunters? So lucky."

Danny just nodded and said "Yeah, it's pretty well known in our world. And here they actually get to put their skills to work." He motioned upwards where a bluish ghost wearing a beanie and coveralls was floating and shouting, "BEWARE! I am the Box Ghost! Master of all boxes and the occasional roll of bubble wrap! FEAR ME for I am the Box Ghost!"

I watched as Maddie whipped out a huge bazooka and shot the ghost with a strange green energy, causing a portal to appear behind it and suck it in before disappearing. I could tell she was about to say something, when the glowing portal behind us began to shine even brighter.

**Gwen's POV**

Great, Ben just HAD to mention the null void. That was going to bring up a lot of unwanted questions. I stole a glance at Kevin and saw his narrow. He was thinking the same thing. I opened my mouth to say something when the portals glowing started to glow in intensity. It was accompanied by a strange humming noise sort of like static on a radio combined with the buzzing of a hive of bees.

"Whats happening Mrs. Fenton?" I heard Sam call over the noise as we were all shoved away from the portal.

"It's too late! Everyone get down and pray that 24.8% that we survive becomes reality!"

I was shoved to the ground next to Ben and Kevin by some unseen force and had to spit out some gravel. Would we live against all odds? Or was this really the end? I didn't get to find out because I blacked out. But not before feeling a strange tingling sensation.

**Danny's POV**

I quickly realized that with the light and everyone being on the ground no one could see me. Thinking fast I went ghost and managed to turn everyone intangible, including Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. It was hard to keep from blacking out as the pressure increased, but I had to keep everyone safe. They needed me and I couldn't let them down. I could see Sam beside me, struggling as hard as me to stay awake, to stay alive. In the end I couldn't fight the inevitable and I let the welcome arms of blackness wrap around me.

**Sam's POV**

_Am I dead?_ I thought wearily as my senses slowly focused. No I wasn't dead. But whoa, did I feel like I was. _Maybe this is how Danny felt after the accident. Like he was going to die. Wait. I'm still alive? How is this possible? Get up Sam!_ _GET UP_! Slowly I pushed myself up. I had to force myself to open my eyes and look around. I really wish I hadn't. Dust and debris was everywhere the north end of town had been reduced to a mere pile of rubble. _Oh my god! What happened? _My legs buckled beneath me as I realized I might well be the only survivor._ Dammit, Sam! Stand up! You're stronger than this! You haven't fought ghosts with Danny for almost 3 years to collapse in some damn ruins!_ I struggled back to my feet and took a couple shaky steps forward, then stopped in my tracks as I realized I'd forgotten one very important thing.

"Danny?" I called. "Tuck! Jazz! ANYONE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

I started screaming their names at the top of my lungs. I only stopped when my throat because to sore for me to continue. I searched frantically in the rubble beside me. _He was right here. He was RIGHT HERE! _I was getting so worked up that I had to force myself to stop looking so I could calm down. And when I did I realized I was nowhere near where the others had been. Was I even in amity park?

"_**DANNY! TUCKER! JAZZ!**_" I shouted again as I started to run towards the buildings I saw in the distance.

**Ben's POV**

I stood up a little dazed from the explosion. _We survived? Wait where's Gwen?_ I was about to call for her when she and Kevin popped out of the rubble next to me and started brushing themselves off.

"Ben I know I said you shouldn't use that thing unless you had no choice but I think we can make an exception." She pointed to my ultimatrix that was on my arm and immediately I grinned.

_Alright finally a little action. O wait I guess I just had some. Well at least now I get to save some people._ I turned the small dial to the right and pressed down the selector when humungousaur popped up opting for the original version for now; I didn't see the need to go ultimate just then.

"HUMUNGOUSAUR!" I shouted as soon as I had transformed.

"Do you have to shout that every time?" Kevin asked as I started sifting through the wreckage.

"Of course"

"Why?"

"Duh, it's fun!"

Behind me, Gwen did a facepalm then started blasting away a few building chunks with her energy bolts.

**Danny's POV**

_What hit me? One of Technus's monolouges?_ I groaned as I sat up, phasing through the rocks just in time to hear Sam screaming my name. Well all our names. I waited to respond until I'd pulled Tucker, Jazz, and my parents out of the rocks and metal we were surrounded by and made sure they were ok.

"Funny how the cars survived." Jazz mumbled as she stood up, holding her head. "But how did we?"

I didn't wait to hear Mom's answer, just started flying towards Sam as fast as I could, shouting her name. But all I heard in response was frantic screaming. Sam's screaming.

**And so we end chapter 2. hope I didn't make it too long but it was too hard to end it any earlier.** **Anyway hope you all liked it and I'll be churning out chapter 3 sometime this weekend(if I have time haha)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here's part 3. I was intending to get it out on Monday or Tuesday but I got sidetracked. My bad so anyway here's the next chapter in When Realities Collide!**

**I don't own either Danny Phantom or Ben 10.**

**Sam's POV**

"**_GET AWAY FROM ME!_**" I cried out hysterically, trying desperately to get away from this...this THING that stood in front of me, slowly walking towards me, as if intending to harm me.

It was huge at least 15 feet tall, with thick brown skin, dinosaur-like hands and feet, large white teeth, and glowing green eyes. I screamed once more for Danny, frantically running away from this monster behind me.

"Stay away from her!" I heard someone shout as green shouts of ectoblasts rained down onto the creatures skin.

"Danny!" I shrieked in warning as this monster began to grow even taller, plates and spikes growing from its back, its skin now a forest green color, and its tail looked like an ankylosaurus's.

"Ultimate Humungousaur!" the giant beast bellowed as it swung its mighty tail at Danny, who turned intangible and threw some more ectoblasts at the 'humungousaur'.

Gwen and Kevin came running up just then, looking bedraggled but ready for a fight. Seeing Danny fighting with the dinosaur-like creature, she immediately ran to help, somehow generating beams of pink from her hands that went racing towards Danny. He couldn't turn intangible in time and the beams hit him head on, causing him to suddenly fall towards the ground head first.

"DANNY!" I screamed as I watched, horrified

**Gwen's POV**

I watched as my beams of Anodite energy hit the strange floating, white haired boy that was attacking Ben, and knocked it him out of the air. But something was wrong. Why had Ben gone ultimate so soon? Was that kid's power really so strong? Frowning, I looked over to where he had landed, unconscious. That goth girl, Sam, had run to him and was frantically shaking him, trying to rouse him. I heard her call him Danny, which surprised me. Wasn't Danny the name of that raven haired kid I'd met earlier? Then who was this kid? This Danny and the other Danny didn't look enough alike to be the same. Besides, it was a popular name.

I was shaken from my thoughts as Sam started screaming again. I had thought it was because of the fight just now but then I realized something that should have been obvious right from the start. This girl wasn't scared of the fight shed just seen, no, she was scared of us! Or more precisely, of Ben. Although it seemed to me that was weary of mine and Kevin's powers (he'd covered himself in stone and was ready to fight if needed), she was the most terrified of Ben's abilities.

"Ben! It's alright! You can show her!" I called up to him.

**Ben's POV**

_Show her? Oh right, she means I can let Sam know I'm human. Might as well change back befre that weird kid wakes up. Damn he's strong. Made me seem weak in a few shots._

I hit the symbol on my chest and immediately shrunk down to normal size. As soon as I was human, I stepped towards Sam and opened my mouth to explain.

"Ben?" Sam cut in before I could get a word out. "What's going on? Why do you guys have those powers? Gwen, _WHAT DID YOU DO TO DANNY?_"

Her violet eyes blazed with anger as she stood up once more, favoring her left leg. It was obvious she was hurt, but she paid her injured leg no mind. I listened as Kevin and Gwen tried explaining to Sam what had just happened. About Gwen's Anodite powers, Kevin's Osmosian abilities, and my ultimatrix. Even after explaining, Sam looked extremely skeptical and very nervous.

"Look we're sorry about your...friend, but he attacked us! We only did what anyone would do; defended ourselves" Kevin said, the tone in his voice making it quite obvious how pointless he thought all of this was.

"I'm really sorry about blasting him. I didn't know he was your friend. I was only trying to help" Gwen said apologetically.

"Help? HELP? You just blasted him out of the sky without even TRYING to find out whose side he was on! He's not just my friend, he's Amity Park's hero, its protector! You say you were only trying to help, but if that's the case, why not just tell who you were before this happened, Ben?" Sam yelled at us, the fury in her voice speaking volumes, causing us all to take a step back.

"Look they said they were sorry ok? We offered to help so why..." I was cut off by a sudden (and very loud) gasp coming from Gwen.

There, on the ground, in place of the strange white haired teen, was an unconscious Danny Fenton!

**Tucker's POV**

"I'm just saying we should go after him." Jazz was saying. "He's been gone too long. We have the Fenton RV right here and it's still working."

I sighed tiredly as I scanned the wreckage. I'd been listening to this conversation for the past 10 minutes and it was really starting to get old. I whipped out my PDA and tried to get a signal. Maybe if I could find out which roads were clear, I could end this argument once and for all. Well, I ended the argument all right but not in a way that any of us expected.

"Guys, I think you should see this" I stated handing Mrs. Fenton my PDA.

As if on cue, everyone gasped. I had managed to find a satellite photo that had just been taken after the two realities collided. What it showed was elements from both worlds had combined into one. So our town of Amity Park was combined with whatever Ben's town was. Not only that the oicture showed a huge dinosaur thing roaming the rubble.

"That does it!" Maddie said, putting her hood up as she marched to the RV. "Kids, Jack, get in. we're going to find Sam and Danny.

**Danny's POV**

I groaned as I tried to sit up, but someones hands held me down. Prying my eyes open I saw Sam hovering over me, a worried look on her face. I smiled weakly up at her glad to see she was ok, that I'd made it in time, when I realized my hand was no longer gloved. Not only that but Ben, Kevin, and Gwen were all staring at me, letting me know they'd discovered my secret.

"Oh boy. Look guys, um please don't tell anyone about this. Only a few people know who I really am and I'd like to keep it hat way." I said as I tried once more to get up.

This time I was successful, only because Sam was supporting me. Gwen came up to me and examined my injuries with a glowing pink hand, talking as she did so.

"It's ok Danny, your secret's safe with us. After all, I'm sure you've noticed were not exactly 'normal' either" she chuckled.

I couldn't help but smile as she said that. I mean it's not everyday you meet a girl with energy blasts almost as strong as my own, or a boy who can turn into stone. My smile vanished, however, as I realized I had missed one very important detail.

"That monster! That...that THING! Where did it go? I have to stop it! It was trying to hurt Sam.." I started to say but Sam's laid her hand gently on my shoulder and put her lips to mine effectively silencing my rant.

"Um sorry, Danny, that was...uh...me. I didn't mean to scare her. I noticed she'd hurt her leg and I was only trying to help. Sorry about attacking you too" Ben said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

I was about to ask if his powers were like mine, when I heard a blaring horn and saw the Fenton RV come screeching up. Mom and dad immediately jumped out, Mom holding the nine tails and dad holding a large ectogun. Jazz and Tucker followed suit, each holding ectoblasters of their own.

"Where is it? Where's the monster that attacked my baby?" Mom growled out looking at a nearby building as if the creature was inside.

Dad looked equally as fierce so I quickly told them "I defeated it. It's ok, Mom. Dad, you can put the gun away now. There's no danger. Everyone's juuussstt fine"

They seemed leary but took my word for it and put away the weapons. I noticed the Tennyson's breathe a sigh of relief. Kevin's expression, however, remained unchanged.

_Phew that was close. Don't wanna tell them just yet; I'll let Ben do that when hes ready. Now to slip away so I can survey the damage. _

Jazz could tell right away that I needed to get away without letting our parents know where I was going. If Dad thought I was going anywhere without him, I'd never heard the end of it. The man still thought I was his "sidekick"

"Hey, Mom, Danny needs to make sure everyone's ok. Can you take Dad to the rv and run some tests? You know, make sure this reality is stable." Jazz said to Mom while Dad was admiring Ben's car.

"Nice piece of gadgetry you got there" Dad said as he was dragged away by Mom. "Aw, but Maddie, I wanted to check out the wheels. Ooooo cookie!"

I smiled gratefully at Jazz and flew off, leaving Sam and Gwen to fill in Jazz and Tucker. Practically the whole north half of the city was in ruins that meant the Nasty Burger, where I'd fought Dan Phantom, my evil future self, was completely demolished. I shuddered as I thought of just how close my family, friends, and my teacher had come to dying that day. The south side looked relatively untouched, which meant Fenton Works and Sam and Tucker's houses was ok. Unfortunately, so was Vlad's mansion.

"Is it too much to ask that the fruit loop goes missing?" I grumbled to myself as I saw his cat, Maddie, inside stalking back and forth.

_Naming a cat after my mom? ew. Hmm looks like everything's ok on this end. I guess I should check the rest of the area then go back and help Ben. _I had figured out very quickly from my bird's-eye-view, that our town and Ben's town had merged. I checked the familiar places first like the school Valerie's apartment, etc. and then headed towards the stranger buildings. I'd just about finished and was heading back to help the others, when my ghost sense went off. _O no. Here? Now? I just hope it's only the Box Ghost and not say Walker or Skulker. Or Technus again; his monologues put me to sleep every time._

Instead of one of these ghosts coming towards me, I found myself face to face with "Dani?" I asked confused as she floated in front of me her expression one full of fear.

"Danny, I finally found you! I need your help, he's coming! He'll be here very soon!"

"Who's coming? What's wrong, Dani?" I asked gently as we floated to the ground.

"An alien. He calls himself Vilgax and he says coming to take over the world"

**A/N ok srry guys for yet another cliff hanger but I really didn't know how else to end this. Anyways I finally found a place to stick dani. woohoo! If I get some good reviews for this chapter then I'll write chapter 4 within the next few days. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know, I'm late getting this chapter out. I was going to do it on Friday but I got lazy and procrastinated :P so according to this time line PP never happened so Vlad's still around. I also made it so his parents know about his secret but other than the usual people, that's it. This is set after all seasons of danny phantom (excluding like I said pp) and all episodes of ben 10 ultimate alien. Again I own nothing; not ben 10, not danny phantom, and not the reference to spiderman.**

Vilgax growled softly, the only sound that could be heard in the abandoned bus station. Were the humans of this dimension really that cowardly, to have believed he was a ghost and run away in terror when all he required was information? And then there was that girl with the white hair, who'd tried to attack him. Perhaps should find a way to disguise himself. Getting information would be much easier that way. The boy had to be here somewhere the energy signature the ultimatrix was giving off were registering on his scanner. Yes, the boy known as Ben Tennyson was nearby. This puny town of Amity Park was about to fell the wrath of Vilgax, conqueror of 10 worlds.

**Dani's POV**

"Where did you say he was again, Dani?" my cousin asked with a slightly worried look as he flew next to me.

"The bus terminal just south of the city. He was looking for someone named 'Tennyson' but I kinda made him mad when I attacked him."

"You attacked him? But if hes only looking for Ben than why did you get involved? We have enough to deal with right now as it is, what with Amity Park and some town called Bellwood being merged together."

"Well, _sorry_. I thought he was a ghost or something and he did scare all those people. What's Bellwood anyway?"

"Let' hurry back to the others I'll explain more there."

It wasn't long before we found them. The Fentons, Sam, and Tucker were all waiting outside of Fenton Works, along with three teens I'd never seen before. Danny landed in front of them and transformed, revealing that they already knew his secret. I was a liitle nervous revealing that I, too, was a halfa but if Danny wasn't worried then why should I be? I ignored the slight gasps from the three strangers as I turned back into Danielle Fenton and stood beside my cousin.

"Dani this is Ben and Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin guys this is my cousin Danielle shes a halfa too." Danny pointed to each of the teens and back to me as he made the introductions.

"Tennyson, huh?" I said with one eyebrow raised. "You know a guy named Vilgax? Big, ugly, lots of scars, kinda green?"

I watched in interest at their reactions. It ranged from shock (Gwen) to anger and disbelief (Ben). Kevin just scowled.

"Yeah, we know him. Thought he was long gone after his ship exploded. He's a very powerful alien who's bent on taking over the earth. At least he is in my reality. Here he's probably just out to kill me for imprisoning him in the null void and defeating him last time."

I stepped forward and announced in a loud voice. "Well if he thinks he can just waltz in and take over earth he's gonna have to go through ME." With a sharp look fro Danny, I added "And my cousin of course"

**Ben's POV**

Danielle looked so fierce as she said that that I almost had to laugh it was kind of cute how this little girl was trying to look all deadly. And then I remembered how strong Danny was and had to take a second look. If she was a halfa as well, though small she may be, wouldn't she have the same powers as her cousin? If that was the case then she might very well be a match for Vilgax, though if I knew Vilgax he'd have some new trick up his sleeve. If I was going to beat him, I'd need a new trick of my own. Could I just have Danielle and Danny fight with me?

"Danielle-"

"It's Dani. With an I" she corrected me.

I laughed. "Alright then, Dani. What exactly happened with Vilgax?"

"Well I heard people screaming as I flew over the bus station so I phased in to check it out. Vilgax was standing in front of an old lady, who was the only one there since she was too slow to run out with the others before he got there. He kept asking 'Where's Tennyson?' in this really growly voice" she said imitating it. "Even after I attacked him he still kept yelling it. But why go after you? No offense but you're kind of scrawny Ben."

I just scowled a bit as Kevin and Gwen laughed behind me. _I'm not scrawny just wearing baggy clothes. In any case, if Vilgax saw her abilities, it might not work as the surprise I'm looking for. Wait, the Fentons are ghost hunters; they must have some kind of weapon I can use against Vilgax. Hmm but he's not a ghost. Still I suppose if Dani's involved the others might be too. Might as well show them the ultimatrix it may be our only hope._

"Gwen I-"

"Say no more Ben. I understand. If you feel you need to show them then by all means, show them."

Great cut off again. Oh well, it's showtime. I already had everyone's attention so without saying a word, I turned the dial of the ultimatrix and pressed down when I reached my choice. There was a flash of bright green light and instantly, I started to change. Wings grew on my back and antenna on my head as I grew taller and thinner. Within seconds I was flying above everyone.

"Big Chill" I said loudly causing everyone but Sam, Danny, Gwen, and Kevin to gasp or scream (Jazz).

I landed and changed back to normal then proceeded to explain to them about the omnitrix, its powers, and the upgraded ultimatrix.

**Danny's POV**

Mom's "scientist" face was hard to miss, even if you didn't know her. We all knew she wanted to study the ultimatrix, find out more about its abilities and just how it could change the genetic code from one thing to another. Jazz had to literally pull her inside so she couldn't drag Ben into one of her experiments. The other thought it was pretty cool, and tucker started asking a ton of questions like where and how he got it how many aliens there were and if Ben could beat Danny in a fair fight.

"What are you talking about? Our last fight was totally fair." I heard Ben say indignantly.

"Dude, your cousin blasted him with her weird energy. That's not fair at all." Tucker ountered and I ha to smile at that. He was right

"Fine how about we fight after I take care of Vilgax?"

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" I asked but was pointedly ignored.

"My money's on Danny." Tucker called.

"Same here" Sam smirked at Danny with a look that said _you had better win buster._

"What if I don't want to fight Ben?" I asked loud enough for everyone to hear me.

"Nonsense Danny he's not a challenge for the Fenton ghost hunting father-son duo! You can beat him easy!" my dad piped in.

Was anyone listening to what I was saying? I was about to say something else when I heard a very familiar, and very hated, voice behind me.

"Jack! Daniel! You're alright! And where is Maddie and Jazz?" Vlad asked saying Jazz's name almost as a forethought. "I trust they made it through the collision safely as well?"

"How do you even know about that, Vlad" I asked annoyed. "should you be in Wyoming for that big business convention?"

Vlad chuckled and laid his hand on my shoulder, causing me to cringe. "It got postponed last minute on account of a movie they're shooting in the hotel the convention was using. It's not happening until they're done. So, Danny, who are your friends? I don't believe we've met."

"V-Man! How've you been? Have you met Danny's new friends yet? That's Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. Kids, this is our mayor, Vlad Masters. He's also my old buddy from college."

"Ah, it's so nice to meet you all" Vlad said with a false kindness thick in his voice. "And Jack I've been just fine- Ahh Maddie how good to see you alive and safe!" Vlad walked over to Mom and kissed her hand which, although it might have made an ordinary woman blush, made Mom grimace.

I caught Sam's attention and motioned for her to come over to me. As soon as she did, I flew with her across town to where Bellwood's town park was. There was a few people milling about, so we went to a nearby alley so that I could change back.

"Finally!" I said once we were in the park. "With Vlad there it was just a little too"

"Loud? Stressful? Obnoxious? Does anyone know where you are? Or even that you left?"

I laughed as she snuggled into my shoulder. "Well jazz saw me leave and I have my ell phone so I think it'll be ok."

We stayed there for a few more minutes before we realized that the park was empty; everyone had cleared out.

We heard a shot similar to one of my parents' gun being fired and then a rough voice yelled "I am Vilgax, conqueror of 10 worlds! Soon your world, like countless others before it, shall be mine!"

"I knew he'd show up soon but I didn't think it'd be THAT soon. And what does he mean countless others? Didn't he just say 10?" I said, even as I transformed into your friendly neighborhood halfa, Danny Phantom.

Sam leaned over and kissed my cheek then backed up and said softly "Go get 'em, tiger."

I grinned back at her as I flew off, ready to do battle with the stinking space scum.

**Next time, Danny Phantom's 1 on 1 fight with the scourge of Ben's world, Vilgax! I know this chapter's a bit shorter than my last but still a good one (I hope). Anyway review and tell me how you like it! Also more action next chapter I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok the reason I took so long to update is this. I was at a friend's house all weekend, fri-sun. They didn't have internet so I couldn't update til now. Anyway, excuses aside, lets move on to chapter 5! I own nothing so...um...can someone tell dani to stop with the ectoblasts? Eep!**

Vlad Masters floated above the strange park, invisible to all. He had cut his visit short when Danny and Sam had left. After all, the little badger was why he had come. He would make Jack pay for his blundering foolishness. And then, he would take Danny and Jazz to be his son and daughter and Maddie as his wife.

He was abruptly snapped out of his daydream when he heard a thundering voice boom "Tennyson! I know you're there! Come out and face me!"

Vlad snapped his head up as a familiar figure flew by on his way to face the challenge. A challenge that was not meant for him. _Ah, Daniel. Saving the town again, I see. Sooner or later you'll realize that playing hero will only get you hurt. _This seemed like it would be very educational. Vlad ended up following Danny, curious who this Vilgax was.

**Danny's POV**

Finding Vilgax was way easier than I'd expected. When Dani had said this guy was butt ugly I hadn't thought she'd meant literally. This guy was almost a dead ringer for Davy Jones from Pirates of the Caribbean. So, as you can imagine, I just couldn't resist making fun of his ugly mug.

"Hey Vilgax! What's the matter with your face? Couldn't afford a decent plastic surgeon? Or do you just get a kick out of looking like movie monsters? You do realize Halloween is in October, right?"

Vilgax immediately swung around so that we were face to face. His red eyes narrowed and he swung a huge arm at me.

"Ha! Is that the best you can do? And here I thought you would be a challenge." I taunted as I simply phased through the blow, eliciting a surprised look out of the D. J. look-a-like.

"Another one? Will the day's surprises never cease? No matter, I shall defeat you regardless." Vilgax took another swipe at me which I phased through again.

"And how are you going to defeat me when you cant even touch me?" I dodged a laser and whirled to face him once more.

Dani had made him seem much tougher. Maybe it was because she was a little less experienced than I was. I charged up an ectoray and fired, grinning when I hit him full on. Deciding to give him a chance, I ceased becoming intangible when he attacked. Instead I merely dodged his lasers and missiles. Until I realized they weren't coming from him. O sure, he'd fired a few lasers at me from a high tech weapon he was using but missiles? I hadn't seen a launcher so I had assumed they were remotely controlled from the ground or something. Imagine my surprise when I see hundreds of robots in the streets below. All aiming at me. I couldn't possibly dodge all of them so I created a forcefield that deflected the incoming projectiles. As soon as they stopped coming I switched to the offensive and began to attack. Ignoring Vilgax for now, I flew down from the roof where the alien was standing, and proceeded to blast the robots with ice, etcorays, and whatever I could pick up off the street with my telekinesis. Once I was at street level I became intangible and flew towards a line of bots as fast as I could. I flew through them, pulling out whatever wires I could, causing them to either shut down or go completely A-wall. I had taken down about half of them, when I felt something hit me from the side. I flew into a building and was too startled to go intangible.

"Very impressive, child. I underestimated you but mark my words, that won't happen again. You may have destroyed my robots but you cannot defeat me!" Vilgax roared triumphantly with an evil grin on his face. At least I think he was grinning from my position it was hard to tell. Especially since he had all those tentacles on his face.

I stood up and dusted myself off quickly before I spoke. "What's the matter, Vilgax? Mad that I just turned half your army into scrap metal? Why not take your ugly mug back home to your planet? Or did they not want to see it either?"

Vilgax roared as he hit me full blast with a powerful fist. I hit the building behind me feet first, pushed off, and turned around to deliver a powerful kick to his face. I watched as he sailed all the way down the street, stopped only by the stop sign at the end. More robots poured into the streets and the air sealing off almost all escape routes. I could've phased into the ground if I wanted to but if I just ran away I might end up putting people's lives in jeopardy.

"That's it? Looks like a nice training exercise you've set up here Vilgax. Watch closely. You might learn something."

I leapt a few feet into the air, firing ectoblasts as I went. I managed to take down all the flying ones and I'd started on the others before Vilgax even got up.

**Ben's POV**

"Can't this thing go any faster?" I asked Kevin impatiently as he drove the DX Mark 10 recklessly through the streets of Amity Park, heading for Bellwood.

"I'm going as fast as I can go. Any faster and the engine might give not to mention the transmission. If you think I'm going that slow, why not turn into jetray or big chill or something?"

Kevin sounded as irritable as ever but he had a point. He was already going pretty fast; it just wasn't fast _enough_. And he knew as well as I did that until the ultimatrix's solar powered battery was fully charged, I couldn't transform at all, much as I wanted to. After a few minutes, the car screeched to a stop, making all of us lurch forward. Gwen glared briefly at Kevin,then got out and ran ahead, shouting that she would meet us there. "There" being the location f the battle sounds we'd heard. Vilgax was fighting someone. I didn't care who, as long as they beat Tentacle Face. I looked down at my ultimatrix and sighed. 90 seconds left. Not too long but I was hoping it would've been charge by now. Well here goes. Maybe the ultimatrix would be charged by the time we got around the rubble to where Vilgax was.

**Vlad's POV**

Well now, this was most interesting indeed. This Vilgax character seemed quite powerful. He had just one shortcoming. He wasn't a ghost and so it was obvious he would lose. Unless, of course, he got some help. But should I even be considering helping someone who was trying to take over the planet that was rightfully mine? And then I thought of a brilliant plan. If I could team up with the alien, at least until the world was conquered, perhaps I could dispose of him and take the planet for myself. With an army of ghosts to back me up, no one, especially that buffoon, Jack Fenton, would be able to stop me. With this decided, I flew back to the mansion to pick up one very important item.

**Ben's POV**

We arrived in 2 minutes exactly, and I was about to grab spider-monkey when I caught Gwen staring in awe at something. I gave her a questioning look and she merely pointed her finger up in response. Glanced up and immediately my jaw dropped as well.

"Whoa. When did Vilgax learn how to fly?" Kevin asked astonished.

"He's not. Just watch and see" Sam sounded like she was just behind me but I didn't bother to turn around and look.

Danny became visible just beneath Vilgax as he threw him down to the ground, annihilating what appeared to be the last of his robots in the process. As soon as he landed Danny flew down again and landed on the ground shouting something that I couldn't quite catch but clearly made Vilgax angry. Vilgax charged towards him shooting lasers from some strange looking alien weapon I hadn't seen before. Danny didn't even move, just became intangible, and at the last second threw a huge ectoray right into Vilgax's chest. Vilgax was sent flying backwards but stopped just short of hitting a building.

I couldn't figure out why at first until I saw a figure behind him, holding him up, and heard Danny growl out one word. "Plasmius"

**Ok, sorry this one is a little shorter that I meant but it was late when I wrote it. Also spoiler; the alliance between vlad and vilgax is not the one I mentioned in the summary. If you want to find out what is then you'll just have to keep checking in when I update. To those who have written reviews, favorited my story, or added it to their alerts, thank you! You're support means a lot to me and it's why I keep writing this story. If you have a character from either Danny Phantom or Ben 10 that is not in my fan fic yet but you would like me to include go ahead and tell me in a pm or a review and I will try my best to include them. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Plasmius. I should've guessed you'd show up" I growled at him.

I flew towards him, ice sword in hand, when I suddenly dropped out of the sky and landed on my butt. I gasped when I saw what Vlad was holding and had just shocked me with. The Plasmius Maximus. And he claims the names my parents give their weapons are dumb. Sheesh. Realizing I was powerless for at least the next three hours, (unless, of course, the fruit loop upgraded it) I quickly changed tactics.

"Sam! Quick, I need the Fenton bazooka!" Leave it to Sam to conk me in the head with it.

"Sorry!" I just glared at her then proceeded to fire. Powers or no powers, I was determined to win.

**Dani's POV**

Finally, I'd ditched them. The Fentons had tried to follow me, saying we should stick together. You know, strength in numbers and all that. It hadn't taken more than than a few minutes of ghost signature suppression, invisibility, and lots of evasive flying before I couldn't hear or see them, even with my enhanced senses. At least Vlad had something non fruitloopy to teach me. I just had to find Danny. I had this feeling in my gut that he was in horrible trouble. I could hear sounds of fighting up ahead on the Bellwood side. Was it Danny? Of course. It had to be. It certainly wasn't Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny duking it out over who had the better holiday. I arrived just in time to see Plasmius shoot Danny with his Plasmius Maximus. Aw, crap. This just got harder.

"What was that about not being able to touch you boy? Although if the girl hadn't broken my gauntlet it wouldn't matter if you were intangible." Vilgax had Danny in a death grip; his large hand was tightening around Danny's neck.

"Hey, Tentacle Butt! Try this on for size!" I hurled a large ectoblast at Vilgax, causing him to drop Danny.

I flew towards them throwing ectoblasts like no tomorrow. I was concentrating so heavily on rescuing Danny and warding off both Vilgax and Vlad, that I didn't even hear someone say behind me "Big Chill" until Vlad was frozen solid. Vilgax shifted his attention away from me for an instant, which was all I needed.

"Take this, Vlad!" I shouted as I flew into him, punching him with all my strength.

As soon as Vlad cleared the mesosphere, I went back for Danny, turning him intangible in time to miss a swipe from Vilgax.

"Take Danny and get out of here!" Ben yelled as he froze Vilgax temporarily.

I nodded, grabbed Danny, and started flying away as fast as I could. First I had o get Danny out of harms way until he regained his powers. Then I could join the fight. I set him down when we got to Fenton Works and proceeded to loot the lab for something I could bring to Sam. Gwen and Kevin didn't look like they needed weapons at least.

"Dani, how can you say Vilgax was hard? I would've kicked his ass big time if Vlad hadn't shown up."

I paused for a moment in my search to answer him. "Well, he was for me. But that was before I broke his gauntlet thingamajig. He could hit me even when I was intangible and after I broke it, I didn't feel like sticking around to see what else he had. You'd think he'd never seen an ectoblast before."

Danny sighed and grabbed the Fenton Peeler. "He probably hasn't. Ben says Big Chill only has ice powers. Here, take this to Sam. And grab a few guns in case Tucker and Jazz show up with my parents. Dad forgot to restock the RV again."

I caught it without even looking and tucked it in a small bag I'd found. A few other items like the Fenton Fisher and the Nine Tails and I was ready to go. I flew out as fast as I could, heading towards what I hoped would be the best fight of my 3 years. What? I was 14 in looks only. I'm a clone. What do you expect?

**Tucker's POV **

"OK, she's officially gone. I can't get her signal anywhere! Man! I really wanted to help Danny and Sam. I just KNOW that's where she went"

Jazz had stopped listening to my whining a while ago. I don't really blame her. I checked my PDA again only to find...nothing one big fat chunk of nothing. With nothing on the side. Would u like a glass of nothing with that? On top of that, I was stuck with Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, who were currently rambling on about how it was strange that no ghosts had taken advantage of the pandemonium.

"Well if you want to help so bad you two, come while the Fentons are distracted."

I jumped about a mile when Dani said that. I wasn't expecting her to pop up behind me like that. When I turned around, I had an ectogun shoved in my face. Alright! This was more like it. Now I got to kick some bad guy ass.

"You'd better hold on tight you too" Dani said to me and jazz, who was tucking the nine tails into her belt.

"And just where do you think you're going, kids?" Maddie asked with her hands on her hips. Jack was eating pancakes.

I had to think fast, cause I could tell Dani was in too much of a hurry to think of a plausible excuse. Quickly I looked around and, spotting, the Fenton Fisher poking out of Dani's bag, I came up with a brilliant idea.

"Dani told us she sensed a ghost nearby. We think it's Skulker. You know he still wants Danny's pelt on his wall. Why don't you take the Fenton Fisher and the other ectogun and go ahead of us? O and that weird whirlybird thing." I tossed the weapons in question to Maddie and said a little louder so Jack would hear "After all, wouldn't you feel guilty if a _GHOST_ got Danny?"

"GHOOOOSSSTTTT!" Jack screamed through a mouthful of pancakes. Ew.

"Good idea. We'll meet you there. Come on Jack!"

As soon as the ghost hunters were gone, Jazz and I were hoisted into the air by Dani. I could tell immediately where we were going. Where else would you go to help fight an evil vampire ghost and and ugly tentacle faced alien? Especially when said ghost and alien were battling a stony teenager and a girl with bright pink energy waves. Yep pretty easy to tell. O wait I forgot the alien thing flying over our heads. Must be Ben. In mid-flight, Ben turned into humungousaur and then ultimized his form.

"Sam! Catch!" I called down to where I saw her trying not to get hit. Why couldn't she ever run when she had no weapon? Girls.

**Sam's POV**

Almost instinctively, I reached up and caught the object Tucker threw down to me before it hit me in the head. Couldn't he ever wait till I looked up to drop it? Boys. I looked at the object in my hand, and immediately, my face broke into a huge grin. The Fenton Peeler. Well, alright! Now things were getting good. I held it out in front of me, and pressed the trigger, instantly getting covered in the Fentons anti-ecto armor. I started shooting the gun at a few of the robots, and was surprised how fragile they seemed to be. Maybe they were just damaged before. Or maybe these robots weren't ecto proof. Hmmm now this, I could do. One by one, the robots started to fall through the efforts of Gwen, Kevin, Tucker, Jazz, and me. Dani was fighting Vlad, and Ben was fighting Vilgax. Soon the remaining robots were piles of scrap metal.

**Vlad's POV**

Well, this was just great. Either this great conqueror, Vilgax wasn't as dangerous and bad ass as Ben had made him out to be, or these teens had somehow gotten more powerful. I think I'll choose option 3, that Vilgax's robots and even Vilgax himself weren't built to withstand ectoblasts like my inventions were. My eyes narrowed as I realized we were far outnumbered. All the robots had been destroyed it was either leave while I still could or get dissected by Maddie. Love of my life or not, no one dissected the great, powerful Vlad Masters/Plasmius. I quickly darted over to Vilgax and teleported to my lab, snarling at the victors as I did so. They may have won this time but next time we met I'd be king of the ghost zone at last, with an entire army of minions obeying my every command. O yes, this would be my greatest plan yet.

"Why have you brought me here, Plasmius?" Vilgax asked almost wearily a he sat down in a plush chair I had by my main computer.

He looked at it disdainfully so of course I had to defend my favorite plushy, fuzzy chair. "What? If it's too hard, my butt starts to hurt. I don't float around all the time you know. Besides red's my favorite color. Now, let's get down to business shall we? I have a proposition for you"

Maddie, my cat, jumped up into my arms and started to purr menacingly as I pet her. Vilgax looked at me, trying to figure out what I wanted.

"What kind of deal?"

I grinned slyly "I give you the technology you need to fix your gauntlet and improve your robots. In return I want just one thing from you."

Vilgax narrowed his eyes slightly and said "Go on"

"I want your help in taking over the Ghost Zone."

"Agreed. You have yourself a deal, Plasmius. Give me what I need to kill Tennyson, and this Ghost Zone is yours."

**Sorry this took me so long. It's just, every time I'd write this chapter I'd find something wrong with it so I've been writing and rewriting for a while. Hope it was worth it. Let me know if you think there should be any changes in it. Don't worry about tact I can take it lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vlad's POV**

The plan was so simple: wait until Benjamin Tennyson was alone and steal his ultimatrix. I just didn't count on Benjamin and Daniel to be so chummy. Lately they never went _anywhere_ without the other nearby. I scowled as I watched them through the window of the Nasty Burger. It had been 3 days since my humiliating defeat at their hands. Of course, Danielle had a major part in all that. Perhaps making her twice as strong as Daniel was a bad idea after all. My eyes widened as I saw the little blue wisp come out of Daniel's mouth. Had he spotted me? He said something to Benjamin and went outside, where he ducked behind a dumpster and changed into Danny Phantom, his rather pathetic alter-ego. Still, since reinforcements were just inside, I decided it was time to leave. Quickly, I teleported home, disappearing in a puff of pink smoke.

**Danny's POV**

I didn't get it. I could've sworn I sensed a ghost just outside. Was it my imagination? Too cold inside perhaps? Well, either way I wasn't going back in till I was sure there were no ghosts.

"Hello, whelp. I've come for your pelt."

Oh, that explains it. It was just Skulker. I turned around and yawned, showing him how bored I was with him constantly trying to get my skin for his wall. Ew.

"Just you Skulker? Hardly a challenge if you ask me. I mean, seriously! You still have Tucker's old PDA!"

He scowled and started towards me, but before he could I pulled out Tucker's new PDA, which he had let me borrow, and had showed me how to use, and restored the original program. Skulker's face turned from one of rage, to one of surprise, as his wings came out, and he rocketed off to find an article about purple backed gorillas.

"Thank you, Tucker" I said to myself as I transformed back and went inside.

"Which ghost was it?" Ben asked as he shoved another chili cheese fry into his mouth.

"Skulker. He was back for my pelt. Man, I'm glad I borrowed this from tucker. Though, at the time, I thought it would only be for homework." At the mention of my pelt we both shuddered.

**Dani's POV**

"Guys, this is so boring! Why are we all sitting around doing nothing? We should at least be checking the radar for ghosts or searching for Vilgax! Please! Let's do _something_ to help!"

Jazz and Gwen just looked up from their books and shook there heads. I glared at them, then changed into Dani Phantom and flew outside. If they wouldn't do anything, I would. Time for this ghost girl to take matters into her own hands.

I flew for a while before I saw it; Vlad's mansion. How this kook got to be our mayor, I'll never know. Oh wait, I do know. He was so unpopular he had to overshadow people to vote for him. Guess kissing babies and giving out pencils with funky erasers didn't help at all.

A quick check around told me Vlad wasn't home. Good. The last thing I needed was for the fruit loop to see me. How I got created by _him_ I'll really never know. I mean honestly, I couldn't have been created by a _good _scientist? Like, oh I don't know, Reed Richards of the fantastic four? Hell, even Victor Von Doom or Dr. Octopus was better. But no. Who do I get? That's right the one and only fruit loop scientist, Vlad Masters.

Vilgax was down in Vlad's lab working on his gauntlet. Uh oh. That can't be good. If that gets fixed then we're all in big trouble. I started looking around for clues to the reason behind this alliance; Vlad's big master plan. Unfortunately, I failed to notice that Vlad had returned and was standing behind me, invisible, meaning he could see me. So I was pretty much screwed. Oh shit.

**Vlad's POV**

What's this? I got home to find Danielle in my laboratory, floating around, completely invisible. I suppose it's fortunate that I was too, fr stealth reasons, of course.

"What have we here? A little lost birdie come back to her nest?"

Danielle gasped and tried to fly away. When that didn't work, she wheeled around and rammed me as hard as she could, throwing me through the same set of pillars as before. The little brat. I just got those fixed! Vilgax growled and stood up, snagging Danielle with his newly fixed gauntlet as he did so.

"You! You're the girl who broke my gauntlet! You'll pay for that. You'll pay dearly"

Vilgax actually sent chills up and down my spine when he spoke. That was very hard to do. But as much as I would love to see Danielle destroyed for turning against me like that, I had a very devious plan in mind for her. So as long as it had even the slightest chance of working, I couldn't let her be destroyed.

"Put her down Vilgax. But don't let go of her just yet. I have the perfect plan in mind. The most ingenious way to get the ultimatrix from young Benjamin."

I smiled maliciously, drinking in Danielle's fear. Ah, the expression on her face was beautiful, priceless. And since ghosts could taste emotions, it was also delicious. But enough of this. Time to unveil my secret weapon, something I'd been working on for weeks. I pulled it out now, relishing the look of pure terror on her face as I pointed it at her. She didn't even know what it did but she was afraid of it. Smart girl. Without a word, I fired it at her, then motioned for Vilgax to let her go, which he did very hesitantly.

"Well, Danielle, how do you feel?"

"I feel great Daddy. Strong. Powerful. I'll get that ultimatrix for you. And we'll finally get our revenge on Danny Phantom."

**Sam's POV**

"Sammykins! I'm going to bed now, but the security system is on so don't try to sneak out. Love you!"

Ugh. My mother was _impossible _lately! Ever since she found out a month ago I was helping the Fentons fight ghosts, it was getting harder and harder to leave the house. Which, of course, only made me want to leave more. Imagine what she would do if she knew Danny Fenton was really Danny Phantom. She doesn't approve of him as it is and wishes I'd find someone else. But I don't want anyone else. Ever since I worked up the guts to tell him how I felt and he worked up the guts to tell his parents the truth about his other half, life had been pretty good. Sure the town was still in the dark about him but we'd even told Valerie. I think that was even more nerve-wracking for me than telling Danny I liked him.

I waited till my mother had turned out her light and was asleep before video calling Tucker on my computer.

"So Tuck, think you can get these laser bars off my window and distract those dogs?"

"I don't _think_ I can, Sam. I _know _I can." Tucker replied with a smug look.

Less than a minute later, my window was free and clear again and the dogs my mom had out there were all on the other side of the house. Without hesitation, I grabbed my purple spider shaped backpack off my bed, saluted tuck, and jumped out the window. So glad there was a tree just outside my window I could climb down. Danny and Tucker were waiting for me in the park, which was only a couple blocks away from my house.

"Hey beautiful, glad you made it." Danny greeted me with a quick peck on the lips before winking and taking off.

Off in the distance, Valerie was waiting for tucker on her hover board. Tucker was helping her patrol the Bellwood side, while I was helping Danny. One nice thing about two realities colliding was that the school was on the side of town that had mysteriously vanished. No one knew what had happened to that side. Mr. Lancer had just barely avoided getting sucked up into the vortex since he wasn't home at the time.

I hopped on my electric scooter and strapped on my helmet and Fenton Phones. And for all those who say electric scooters and mopeds are the same things, they're not. They're completely different.

"Let's go loverboy. Amity Wood isn't going to protect itself, you know."

"Amity Wood? Did you seriously just pull a Jazz and combine the two town names?" Danny's musical, echoing laugh filled my ears as I concentrated on dodging cars and the occasional pedestrian. No you don't get points for hitting people in real life.

"So maybe I did. Jazz isn't that bad and besides it's not one of her usual lame names. She actually made it up earlier. Stop griping and pay attention. You can't rely on only your ghost sense. If Vlad can suppress his ghost signature it only makes sense that other powerful ghosts can too."

"Yeah, yeah. I know you're right"

"Danny, when will you learn. I'm _always_ right."

**Dani's POV**

This was it. This was my moment to shine. I could see Ben just inside, taking and laughing with Gwen, Jazz, and Kevin. All I had to do was walk in there like I always did, and take Ben's ultimatrix without him seeing. Then I just had to get it back to Daddy. How could I like these losers? I'm so glad Daddy showed me the error of my ways. I allowed myself a small smirk, which quickly turned into a huge smile as I walked inside.

"Hey guys nice night for a flight around town. Whatcha doing?"

"Dani where have you been we were worried sick about you! Mom almost called Vlad to see if you were over there. That is _not_ a good idea." Jazz had smacked her book down and was looking at me seriously.

"Alright I'm sorry! I got really bored so I flew around town. Nothing happened so you don't have to worry." I plopped down besides Ben on the couch and tuned on the TV.

Leaning back so I looked as casual as possible, I made it look like my attention was focused on Bones, but in reality, I was watching Ben waiting for the perfect moment to steal the ultimatrix. It would probably have to be after he went to bed. If I could pull this off, Daddy would be so proud of me. Maybe he would stop trying to make other clones and just be satisfied with me. I was perfect, stabilized. He had to love me more. He just _had _to!

**Gwen's POV**

Something was wrong. I didn't know what exactly, but I knew something in this room was off. Looking like I was engrossed in my book, I started looking into everyone's energy signatures. It was an ability I'd recently developed and I'd found it quite useful in the past. I could sense a massive energy signal and then a smaller one as first Danny, then Sam passed by a short ways away. Jazz's was like a normal human's so were her parent's, who were doing late night work in the lab. Ben's was much larger than Jazz's, partly because he was ¼ anodite, and partly because of the ultimatrix. Kevin's was normal for an osmodian/human hybrid. Dani's was huge, almost as large as Danny's. But there was something...not right about her signature. Like she had suddenly developed a dual personality and it was clashing with her old one and beating it senseless.

"Dani, are you feeling ok? You look a bit pale, even for someone who's half ghost?" Well, it was worth a shot.

Dani looked at me coolly for a moment before answering. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little colder out there then I thought I'll be fine."

Shot is right. Shot down in flames. I decided not to pursue it further and instead resolved to keep my eye on her. She was definitely not the same as before and I was determined to find out why.

**Dani's POV**

Phew, that was a close one. Leave it to an anodite to figure out I'd changed. Tho in my opinion it was for the better. Everyone was asleep now. It was the perfect time to steal the ultimatrix. I walked into the room, invisible and intangible. I slowly reached a hand down towards Ben's wrist, my heart pounding. This had to go perfectly. Just as I was about to grab it, something made me stop. A voice in my head was saying, _Stop don't do it, Dani. This isn't you. This is wrong. Stop it, Dani! Vlad doesn't love you he's just using you! Please, Dani, don't do this!_

"Shut up" I growled softly to the voice as I swiped the ultimatrix off of Ben's wrist. "He does too. You don't know anything this is me now. Go fade into oblivion."

I held up my prize, watching it glint slightly in the moonlight. Beside me, Ben was beginning to stir so I quickly flew out of there and to Vlad's mansion as fast as I could. They were waiting for me there, both Daddy and Vilgax looking very pleased and proud. I handed Daddy the ultimatrix and stepped back a bit smirked heavily.

"Did I do good, Daddy?" I asked eagerly.

"Oh yes, Danielle. You did excellent!"

Vlad handed the ultimatrix to Vilgax, who simply nodded. Now that Vilgax had the ultimatrix, as agreed, the ghost zone would soon be Dad's and if he was king, I'd be the princess of all ghosts. It brought a shiver to my spine just thinking about it.

**Vilgax's POV**

Plasmius was a fool to think I would give up any part of the galaxy to him. I had done the same thing to Albion, tricking him into believing he could have the omnitrix so I could have his help in defeating Ben. But now I was holding something even better; the ultimatrix. I slid it onto my wrist and grinned as Vlad and the girl walked ahead of me further into the lab towards a large metal door in the wall. Plasmius opened it and gestured forwards.

"There it is. The Ghost Zone. I fulfilled my part of the bargain, now its time for you to fulfill yours, Vilgax." Plasmius looked so sure of himself it almost made me want to keep the bargain. Almost.

"Fool! Did you actually believe I would let you go? I have heard much about this Ghost Zone and I do believe it is a realm fit for Vilgax, the conqueror of 10 worlds to rule. You ow have a choice. Surrender now and serve me, or try to resist and get destroyed. Now that my gauntlet is fixed, and I have the ultimatrix, and my army of robots is replenished, I am unstoppable"

Plasmius shot an ectoblast at me, which I dodged easily. I grabbed him by his cloak and shoved him into the portal as hard as I could, causing him to crash into the girl and make her fall in as well.

The last thing I heard before he door closed was Danielle's pitiful shriek "Daddy, help me!"

This world, and the Ghost Zone, were mine!

**Ok so I had this brainstorm a little while a go and couldn't resist writing it down. I kept thinking, what if Vlad made Dani evil again somehow? And here's the result. I own nothing, not danny phantom or ben 10, or the random marvel references. Let me know if you have characters/ideas you want me to put in. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Vilgax smiled as he reclined in Plasmius's favorite chair. In just one night he had conquered 11 territories in the Ghost Zone and forged alliances with hundreds of ghosts, including, but not limited to: Skulker, Ember, Fright Knight, Nocturne, Undergrowth, Desiree, and even the infamous ghost king himself, Pariah Dark. That one had been an accident. Vilgax had come across his sarcophagus as ghost freak and broke it as humungousaur, thinking it contained some treasure. At first, Pariah had fought with him, but when he'd seen the ultimatrix and its powers, he agreed to help Vilgax with his conquests, provided he got a share of the spoils. Vilgax knew the ghost king was looking for his ring and crown, and he also knew what kind of power Pariah would have if he found them. Vilgax looked at the ring in his palm. How could something so little and puny have power that colossal? If the ring and crown really did work together but only for ghosts then acquiring the crown, and using the 2 artifacts as ghost freak or big chill should bring about his victory. If his theory was right, not even the great Pariah Dark, or even the ancients themselves could stop him. Vilgax grinned as he pictured all his evil plans coming to fruition.

**Ben's POV**

"Ben. Ben! Wake up! _Ben!_"

My cousin's voice droned in my ears threatening to snap me out of my dream where I was eating chili cheese fries to my hearts content. Man, I was starting to sound like Albion. Oh well, the kid had had good tastes in food, though he had gotten them from me.

"Ben, we're making pancakes for breakfast. Do you want any?" That was Maddie's voice, coming from the kitchen.

"_Flapjacks!_" That was Jack. He was a little crazy if you ask me.

_Yawn._ "All right, all right, I'm up." Geez, couldn't they have given me 5 more minutes?

I shuffled into the kitchen where everyone was sitting and eating. Ignoring the snickers about my bed head, I piled 7 pancakes on my plate, drowned them in syrup, and proceeded to shovel them down.

"Glad to see you're alive, Ben. We thought Kraab had kidnapped you again." I shot Kevin a quick glare as I put 3 more pancakes on my plate.

I quickly finished those then leaned back and let out a loud belch that made Jazz jump out of her seat a little.

"Hahaha! Nice one, Ben!" Danny leaned over and high fived me, unable to keep the grin off his face.

"Whoo, where did that one come from! Thanks for the pancakes Mrs. Fenton, they were delicious."

Another belch and high five later, and I was heading up to the shower. The ultimatrix has proven to be water-proof so as usual, I paid it no mind. It wasn't until I was washing the soap out of my hair that I noticed something odd. The ultimatrix wasn't there! What the fuck? What had happened? A cloaking mode? There was still a lot about it I didn't know, could this be something? I slapped my wrist, hoping to turn it visible.

"Ow! What the hell!" Well, obviously, that hadn't worked. Which could only mean one thing. Somehow the omnitrix was missing!

**Gwen's POV**

"So that's why most politicians don't eat fudge? Wow, Jazz, I'm impressed maybe I should take up psychology. It'd sure help me figure out my family a little more."

"Yeah, I got my fudge theory from studying Vla-"

"_Ahhhhhhhhhh!_ Gwen! Kevin! theultimatrixismissingandidon'!" Jazz was cut off mid sentence by Ben's screaming, which was so jumbled together all I heard were a few words like ultimatrix, missing, and happened.

"Calm down, Ben. Ew! And get some clothes on!"

Ben looked down at his fluffy red towel, which was wrapped around his midsection, and turned a deep red. I heard him mutter something that sounded like, "be right back" and then he slipped upstairs to Danny's room to change. I heard a bang followed but a curse, which indicated he slipped and fell, then a series of thuds as he pounded down the stairs, fully dressed this time.

"Much better. Now, what happened? And try to be calm this time."

Ben took a deep breath and blurted out. "The ultimatrix is missing!"

"How is that possible? Wasn't it bound to your DNA? Only you can take it off."

"That's what I thought too but it's not there at all. What the fuck could've happened to it!"

Danny put the Sunday comics down and walked over to Ben. "Dude, relax. I know it's bad that it's gone but freaking out about it won't help."

"Danny's right." Jazz said a hint of her psychiatric skills showing in her tone. "We have to approach this in a calm, rational manner. You obviously had it on when you went to bed, so someone must have taken it after you fell asleep."

"But who? I know none of you would have done it and Vilgax wouldn't have had the means. Vlad couldn't because you told me that your mom installed an anti-Vlad radar to protect the house when she found out he was a halfa too."

Maddie stepped up from the lab, where she and jack were working on some new ghost fighting weapon and asked with a worried tone "Has anyone seen Dani? She didn't show up for breakfast and pancakes are her favorite. With all the chaos and possible ghost attacks, I'm really worried about her. I tried calling her cellphone but she left it here. If any of you see her please let me know, ok?"

"Will do Mrs. F." Kevin stood up and walked over to the window where he stood pondering something for a while as Maddie walked back downstairs. "Come to think of it I haven't seen her since last night. She was acting a little strange then too."

I walked up behind him and put my hand on his shoulder. "What do you mean? She seemed perfectly normal to me. But then, I don't know her all that well so I could be wrong."

"Well, think about it. What did she tell us when she came back?"

Jazz stepped forward now with a frown on her face. "She told us she just went for a flight. Actually, Kevin, you might be right. When she left she was mad at Gwen and me for sitting around and not researching what Vlad and Vilgax was up to."

"Which we weren't because Danny and his parents were already dong that. Sam and Tucker too, I think." I glanced at Jazz and she nodded slightly. Something was very off about all this, and I had a feeling we were about to hit it on the nose.

Kevin turned around and looked at everyone in the room, his face looking even more grim than usual. "It may have only been a couple days since we got here, but I think we can all agree if Dani gets it in her head to do something she won't stop until she accomplishes her goal. So if she was mad at you for that then maybe she went to go see Vlad herself."

Now Danny was starting to catch on. "Come to think of it when she got back she was kind of dirty. Do you think she took the ultimatrix to trade for something?"

"Like what?" Ben asked. "it couldn't be our lives like in the movies. We're all safe and sound and besides she knows we can defend ourselves. Maybe she's working for Vlad. You know, a double agent."

"Dani would never do that. Not if she had a choice. After all she _is_ my clone"

Jazz walked in the middle of us as we were arguing the different theories and raised her hands for silence. When that didn't work, she whistled loudly, using her thumb and forefinger for added effect.

"We're not going to find arguing. The only way to know for sure is to find Dani and ask her. And we can't exactly do that while we're sitting here arguing. Why don't we get Sam, Tucker, and Valerie and get three teams together to go look for her? Danny you can take the specter speeder and go with Tucker and Sam into the Ghost Zone. You three know it better than all of us. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, you three should take the Bellwood side. I'm sure Valerie wouldn't mind searching Amity Park with me. Sound like a plan?"

Danny and Ben broke off from their glares long enough to nod. The others agreed as well. Even I had to admit, there were no kinks in this plan at all. Not that I could see anyway.

"I'll go get Sam and Tucker. Jazz, you let mom know about this; get the speeder ready."

Jazz nodded and ran downstairs as Danny transformed and flew outside. Well, if Dani did take they ultimatrix then at least when we found her we'd find it as well.

**Dani's POV**

Perfect. Just perfect. I was stuck an unknown region of the ghost zone with no idea how I got here. Oh wait, I knew how. Vlad just _had_ to trust an alien conqueror from another dimension who, of course, turned on us as soon as he had what he wanted. We'd just barely avoided being snagged by Frostbite and his army and stuck in a cell at the Far Frozen. Did they even have cells? Maybe their prisoners just got frozen. Wouldn't surprise me. In any case, I had to get out of here. Vlad sat next to me and offered me a piece of some fruit I'd never seen before. I waved it away without saying a word and flew to a different rock. As far as I was concerned, this was all _his_ fault. As soon as I had disposed of Danny and Vilgax, 'Daddy' was next. I was more pissed off at him than he knew. The second I got out of the Ghost Zone, _if_ I could find a way out, I would either be blasted by Danny and his friends or hunted down by Vilgax and his army. Even this place would soon be too dangerous to be. Maybe I could go to space. Of course the second I turned human I'd be dead and I wasn't to keen on that. But where else could I go? Dammit! I couldn't think of anywhere I'd be safe. Maybe if I played the pitiful tricked girl Danny would save me. No as soon as he saw me with Vlad, he'd know whose side I was on and blast me. This was all Vlad's fucking fault! _Relax, Dani. You'll find a way out of this. You always do. All you have to do right now, is stay alive._

**Sorry for the lack of action in this chapter. I'll try to fit some in next time.:) so anyway it took me a while to think of everyone's reactions (and keep it as in character as possible) but I hope I did a good enough job. I own nothing. If I did Danny Phantom would still be running. :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Danny's POV**

W_here is she? If she's in here, someone should've seen her! So where?_

"Danny, calm down. We'll find her. She didn't just vanish. Frostbite's already sent his warriors out to look for her. Everything will be just fine. I'm sure she's not working with Vlad. She couldn't be."

Sam's voice broke me out of my thoughts and I looked up at her, startled. Her violet eyes were filled with worry, both for me, and for Dani.

"Hey, Danny, radar's picking up a real world item up ahead. It can't tell the shape but it could be Dani in human mode. We should go check it out, don't you think?"

I nodded and unbuckled my seat belt. "I'm going to fly outside. Reach me with the Fenton Phones, frequency 132."

It took a while, but we finally arrived at the spot indicated on the map. Tucker simply pointed at the ground, and I flew toward the floating rock. There was a real world item on it but it wasn't Dani. It was her hat. _She WAS here after all! But why? And where is she now? I have to find her before Vlad or Vilgax does._

"Sam! Tucker! She was here! But I can't tell how long ago. If only Cujo was here."

"So what are you waiting for? Call him up!" Sam grinned at me as she said this, knowing I was thinking the exact same thing, but relishing the fact that she got to say it first.

I brought my thumb and forefinger up to my mouth and whistled as loud as I could. After a few minutes of silence, I whistled again. I was beginning to think it wouldn't work, when I heard a very faint yipping. It soon grew in volume until Cujo himself was on top of me, his 2 giant forepaws placed on my chest. He was soon back to being a small, adorable puppy, allowing me to easily slide out from under him and stand up.

"Hey, Cujo! How've you been, boy? I need you to find someone for me. Here's her jacket."

Cujo started to sniff it, then suddenly grew in size and took off, with me hanging onto his collar.

"Whoohoo! Come on, Tuck! We're going to find Dani!"

**Dani's POV**

Well, Vlad may be a complete asshole when it comes to seeing traps, but when it comes to finding food and shelter, he's a genius. No one would think of looking in one of the doors this close to the Fenton Portal. Strangely enough, this one was also abandoned. I didn't want to know what happened to the ghost who lived here before, and, frankly, I didn't care. The important thing was no one could find us. Not even Cujo's nose could sniff us out. At least, that's what I hoped. I had a few things to do before revealing my position to Danny. Surely he would be looking by now. I had to get the ultimatrix back for my dad. Once Vilgax was taken down and Dad had the ghost Zone in his grip, I would simply destroy him. Imagine, me, Dani, Queen of the Ghosts. I would take Pariah's palace as well.

"Dani, come on, food's ready."

"Coming!"

I shot the door one last look before heading over to where Vlad was waiting. The time to act would come soon enough. For now, I would bide my time.

**Danny's POV**

"Here? Are you sure, boy?" Cujo barked loudly, and started to scratch on the door, his mighty paws gouging deep grooves into the ghostly wood.

"Alright, are you ready, guys?"

"You bet!" Sam and Tucker shouted in unison.

"Why would they be so close to the Fenton Portal? Danny, are you sure Cujo smelled Vlad too?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Hope Ben's theory is wrong, but right now we need to keep all possibilities open. As for why they're so close to home, that's simple. Sometimes the place you never think to look, is right under your nose the whole time."

My hand hesitated just before grabbing the handle of the floating door. I narrowed my eyes and yanked it open, preparing for the worst. I certainly wasn't expecting to come in on Vlad and Dani having tea and cookies. _What the hell?_

"Why, Daniel, how nice of you to join us. Want some tea?"

"Um, no thanks." What was he trying to pull?

"How about some cookies then? They're delicious!"

My eyes turned to Dani, who was sitting on a strange, purple mushroom and eating a chocolate chip cookie. Her eyes briefly flashed red, before returning to their usual blue.

"Dani? What happened? Are you really with Vlad?"

She laughed, a normally happy sound that had somehow turned absolutely chilling.

"It's simple, really. Daddy just made me see." she disappeared and was behind me in an instant. "How much of a loser you really are."

_That speed! How is she so fast!_ I cartwheeled backwards to escape her next punch. She'd already transformed into Dani Phantom and I hadn't even seen the flash of light. _How? _Her next kicks came from behind at blinding speeds. I dodged most of them but she managed to hit me in the gut, making me cough a little blood. _Ouch, that hurt. Guess that means she was holding back in our training sessions. Is this how she is at full force?_ Sam and Tucker were engaged with Vlad, so it was up to me to make Dani come to her senses.

"Dani, what did Vlad do to you? You have to stop this! Please!" I just barely dodged and ectoblast she threw at me but I ended up getting socked instead.

"Vlad did nothing. This was my choice!"

I did a series of cartwheels to avoid her attacks. It was pretty obvious this was going to get me nowhere. I didn't want to hurt her but it was looking like I had no choice. Maybe Sam or Tucker could get it out of him. A sudden crash brought me back to reality, just in time to dodge one of Dani's charged up swing kicks. The previously closed door had been blown open and a very familiar figure was standing on the other side of a huge dust cloud.

"Valerie!" The infamous Red Huntress stood on her hover board, a smoking gun in her hand, and a smirk on her face.

"What, you didn't actually think I'd let you have all the fun, did you?" She pointed her gun at Vlad and fired off the new grappling hook type weapon she'd been testing on me a few days before meeting Ben. It rendered a ghosts intangibility useless. "Now talk, Plasmius. What did you do to the girl."

Quickly she fired another of her special hooks at Dani, just as she was about to drive her ecto-charged fist through my skull. Yikes! Both tried to phase free, and when they couldn't they both tried to shoot ectobeams from their eyes, much like I can with my ice powers. What they didn't know, was that the claw made their other powers unusable as well. The flashes of light (Dani) and dark (Vlad) appeared and turned the two halfas back to their lovable human selves. Wait, Vlad, lovable? Forget I said that.

"Well, what do you know, those adjustments worked after all. I owe you one Danny. Tell your mom thanks too. Now, where were we?" She walked closer to Vlad and shoved her ectogun so far up his nose I thought for sure it' have boogers on it. "What did you do to Dani, Vlad?"

Vlad started to laugh, a strange thing to do when you have a gun in your face. "Do you like it? She the product of my newest invention, the Ghost Re-programmer. It takes the brain waves of so called 'ghosts turned good' and reverses them. I had a chance to test this on the Box Ghost. Turns out he can be scary after all. Even if a ghost hasn't changed its ways, my re-programmer will take any shred of darkness in their minds and amplify it, making them not only evil, but loyal to me as well. If you don't believe me, look at Danielle. There's no way you can get her back to normal so don't even bother trying."

I'd just about had it with this guy. I shut him up with one well-placed punch and walked over to Dani, who was glaring daggers at me.

"Sorry, Dani"

One punch and she was out cold. Now, what to do with her? Mom was a specialist on all things ghost, so maybe she could do something.

"Danny? What are you thinking?" Sam was standing over Vlad as if he was her prize, but the look on her face was just so cute I-

"Hey lover boy, you thinkin what I think you're thinkin?" Valerie always did like to get to the point.

"We're taking her to Mom and Dad. If anyone would know how to reverse this, they would."

**Maddie's POV**

"No, Jack, the frequency for the Maddie Modulator needs to be adjusted _down_ 7 points not up."

I swear, sometimes my husband can be a complete knucklehead. We were in the basement doing our bi-monthly maintenance of all our equipment. We clean the weapons out every week and reload them often but even if we just cleaned them that morning, we still have to make sure everything's in order. So far, we'd replaced 13 parts, cleaned almost everything in the lab and had adjusted over half of our equipment. With the Maddie Modulator taken care of, we moved on to Jacks newly fixed ectodejecter. When we found out how his bugged version had stabilized Dani, we kept a small vial of it in case it was ever needed, but Jack insisted on working out the kinks.

I jumped when I heard a girl screaming. _Jazz?_ _She's back?_ Quickly, I turned around, about to leap up the stairs to protect my daughter. Instead of Jazz, I saw Jack standing at the bottom of the stairs with a plate of fudge in his hand. My hand instantly went up to cover my face when I saw what he was afraid of.

I walked over to him and said through my hand, "It's a spider, Jack. A harmless spider."

I crushed it in one hand, then started to walk back to where I was cleaning the portal gun, when the Ghost Portal opened and the Fenton Speeder came out. Sam and Tucker were the first out, followed by Valerie in her suit and Danny Phantom holding a tied up Dani. _What happened?_

"Mom, Vlad shot her with a re-programmer. She's gone back to being his puppet and we can't snap her out of it."

"It gets worse Mrs. Fenton. Turns out she stole the ultimatrix after all. Vlad told us when we were fighting."

I nodded and motioned for them to put her on the small table we had cleared off in the corner. Since Valerie said the effects of the claw might wear off soon, I had to strap her down. Unconscious or not, if what they were saying was true, she'd do anything she could to escape and find Vlad. Speaking of which...

"Where is Vlad now?"

Tucker grinned and responded with an evil tone to my question. "Oh, dn't worry about him, Mrs. Fenton. We made sure to let Frostbite's warriors know where he is. They should have im in custody by now."

Sam and Valerie's gasps let me know Dani was awake. I turned back to her and dropped the examination tool I was carrying. Dani was smiling like she knew something bad was going to happen to us, and her eyes were blood red.

**Well, there it is. So sorry it's late; I've been getting over a really bad cold. I'm going to try to update every Friday night (cause that's when I have the most time) so if I don't, you have full permission to chew me out. Lol. As usual, I own nothing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dani's POV**

_Danny is good. Danny is evil. Which is it? I don't know anymore. Dammit! What's happening to me?_ Another jolt of electricity coursed through my body, making me scream in pain. Fuck, that hurt. The Fentons had found me and brought me back from the Ghost Zone against my will. Then they had strapped me to a cold metal table of sorts and were experimenting on me. _No, they're fixing me.__** Shut up conscious, what do you kno-aghhh damn this hurts!**_ Little by little, my original thoughts and memories returned to me, replacing the twisted, warped ones id been getting since Vlad zapped me with his re-programmer. Thoughts like I was a spy for Vlad all along, Danny never loved me; he was just using me to accomplish his own goals. They got worse too. Like too bad to mention.

"AAAHHH" the electricity was burning me now, threatening to make me pass out.

I wasn't sure what they were waiting for. Me to say I'm fine? I had a hard time believing they would trust that. Or me, not after all I'd done. Another shock. Funny, I didn't feel this one as much._ My nerves must be deadening. I feel like I'm about to pass out._ One more, and the darkness finally claimed me.

**Maddie's POV**

It took until a few moments after Dani had passed out for her brain waves to appear normal. It would've taken a lot longer but ever since I found out my son was the infamous Danny Phantom, I had a lot more knowledge of how halfas worked. In fact, I'd even made quite a few weapons the kids could use against Vlad. Only a few were usable, however, but with the recent threat, I was working hard on the rest in order to work out the kinks.

"Is she alright now, Mom?" Jazz was wringing her hands as if she expected Dani to be at deaths door. Hmm. I wonder how long a half ghost's life span is... "Mom!" Oh, right, Dani.

"She'll be just fine, hun. Why don't you go help Danny and Valerie with the beakers? I just have a couple more tests to run to make sure her brain wont regress."

I watched as a relieved Jazz walked over to the others and repeated what I just said. Then I turned back to the monitor and started entering a bunch of logarithms. Once the final data was up I breathed a sigh of relief. No regression. A little rest and she'd be just fine. Now I just had to worry about keeping Jack away from the fudge. Right now he was working I the ops center. Wait a sec wasn't there fudge in the fridge up there? _Oh, no you _don't_!_

**Sam's POV**

I cannot believe my mother! The world is in danger and she still insists I'm home by four to have dinner with her rich friends? They even denied an alien overlord was trying to take over the earth! Wow, talk about living in denial. According to Mrs. Weston, my mom's friend from out-of-state, it's just some guy in an elaborate costume trying to prank people. Well, at least when Danny was done cleaning the lab, we would go to the movies. Now if only I could last that long. My mom made me wear pink. Pink!

My cellphone rang and I gratefully used the distraction, however temporary, to get me away from my parents for a bit.

"Sam, we've got trouble. We've searched Vlad's mansion and lab both the one's here and in Wisconsin. There's no sign of Vlad, Vilgax, or the ultimatrix." Tucker's voice sounded pretty frantic. _Yes, get me out of her give me an excuse to leave and wear black._

"I thought Vlad sold his Wisconsin mansion. Please, Tuck, PLEASE say Danny needs me. If I don't get out of this dress I might implode."

"They made you wear something girly, didn't they? Don't worry I'm already here, I'll think of something."

"Thanks, Tuck"

_**DING DONG**_. So glad my doorbell no longer plays classical music when someone rings it. I was up in my room searching desperately for my favorite black miniskirt when Tucker came up.

"Wow, I didn't imagine it would have quite so many um frills." I shot him a quick glare before finally snagging my skirt from the bottom of the laundry pile. Man, I should really put those away before my mm decides to hide or burn my goth clothes.

"Don't tell Danny or he might want a picture. Anyway, I'll be right back, I need to change."

No sooner had I finished gothing myself up, then an explosion was heard. At first I thought Tommy, Mrs. Weston's 2 year old son, had gotten into something but then I aw the smoke coming from outside.

"Tuck, I think we found Vilgax."

"Or he found us. Let's hope it's just a ghost. Then we can leave it to Danny."

**Dani's POV **

_Ugh, I feel like shit. If only I could wake up enough to open my eyes. I can feel pain but I can't even flutter my eyelids. Wait, I don't hear anything. Where is everyone?_ After a few torturous minutes, I was finally able to open my eyes and look around. I was no longer strapped down. In fact, I had been moved to Jazz's bed. That must mean Danny needs to clean his room. _Am I, me, again? I guess so cause I'm back to hating Vlad's guts. Hey, what's that smell?_ I walked over to the window, which offered a pretty good view of Amity Park, and scanned the horizons until I found what I was looking for. The nasty burger had finally blown. I'd heard it had in an alternate universe in which an evil Danny, dubbed Dan, ruled Earth and the Ghost Zone. _Wait, it wouldn't blow on its own. There were still employees there since they had decided to stay open. That means someone tampered with those sauces._ A quick flight over affirmed this. Standing in the wreckage, a dead employee at his feet, was Vilgax, in his ultimate Swampfire form. _Of course! The flame not only makes the sauce explode, it also protects Vilgax from the ensuing fireball._ I had to tell the others. Quickly, I turned tail and flew back to Fenton works, hoping the others were still in the lab.

**Valerie's POV**

There. The last gun was cleaned and the lab looked perfect. I couldn't help but smile as I surveyed our work. Mrs. Fenton came down the stairs and dumped a whole plate of fudge into the Ghost Zone for Cujo to find. Dani was right behind her, flying fast down the stairs. Despite her speed, she was able to brake with out going intangible or hitting anything.

"I found Vilgax! He just blew up the nasty burger as Ultimate Swampfire!"

Exclamations immediately followed this report as Dani tried to catch her breath. _Poor thing. She's been through a lot. When I get my hands on Vlad, he's going to pay for this. _I pressed a button on my bracelet, activating my red huntress armor and board.

"Well, what are we standing around here for? We have a town, no, a world to save."

"Actually, we have two worlds to save. He's not getting his hands on the ghost zone either." Danny had wasted no time in transforming and was now hovering a foot above the ground, the look on his face saying he had a plan.

Ten minutes later, we were at the site of the former Nasty Burger. We took a minute to wait for Sam and Tucker, and affirm the worker was dead, before going after Vilgax. I found myself wishing Gwen, Ben, and Kevin were here as well, but they were still on their way back from Wisconsin in the Fenton Speeder. They went to search Vlad's mansion while Maddie was treating Dani. Danny was the first to attack. He had gotten his powers back and was out for vengeance. Or at least it looked like that to me. While Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Maddie stood one on each side and fired their weapons at Vilgax, Dani came from below, Danny from above, and me from between Sam and Jazz. Vilgax wasted no time in turning into Ghostfreak, another alien form Ben had told us about, and flew down into the ground.

"Oh, no you don't." Danny grabbed me and Sam and went after him, turning us intangible as well.

We ended up in a small cavern underneath Axiom Labs. I hadn't even known it went down this far. Danny let go of us and flew on ahead, leaving me and Sam to back him up. I yanked her up onto my board and flew after Danny. We found Vilgax grappling with Dani, both intangible. I activated my board's cloaking device, making me and Sam invisible, and snuck up behind Vilgax. I aimed carefully, so I wouldn't hit Dani and fired a special laser that hit even intangible ghosts.

"Yes!" I shouted in satisfaction as my blast hit him head on. He started to get up, and suddenly there was 2 of him. Then 4, then 8 then 20. he just kept multiplying! He knocked me off my board, causing Sam to lose her balance since she was holding on to me, and started to attack us. The sheer numbers overwhelmed us. Soon it was only Danny and his 4 clones fighting, but soon they too fell. With one hit from his energy beams, we were knocked out cold._ Damn!_

**Sorry it's a day late.:P I was busy babysitting yesterday and didn't have time to write. Net chapter you'll find out what happened to Paulina, Dash, Kwan, Star, and the others. Since they were in the half that disappeared I thought that would be interesting to do. Like I said before if you have a character or an idea you want to throw at me go ahead.:) I own nothing.**


	11. Chapter 11

Vilgax had decided that Pariah had no further use to him, and therefore, must be destroyed. He'd heard of how powerful this ghost king was when wearing both the ring of rage and the crown of fire. Fortunately, he'd taken precautions. Once Pariah had announced their alliance, more ghosts had flocked to serve Vilgax. One in particular, a pop star named Ember, informed Vilgax that Pariah was planning on killing him. Hmm they're was more like him in this realm than he thought. Vilgax had spent the last few days stealing technology from the Fentons and combining it with his own technology. If all went as planned, he would soon have an army of ghost-proof robots at his command. No one could oppose him now.

**Valerie's POV**

The first thing I became aware of was the pain. My head was pounding my rib felt like it was cracked ad my throat hurt and my lips were cracked because my mouth was so dry. Dammit! How had we let ourselves get caught off-guard? How had Vilgax seen through my cloaking device? Damn that bastard! I cracked open my eyes and looked around. I was in a dimly lit room. There was no sign of the others in here. Maybe they'd been moved? There was a slight clanking noise as a small platoon of soldiers walked by my room, their steel-toed boots reverberating off of the metal floor. Wait, was this Axiom Labs? I grinned as I considered that possibility. If it was, as long as I could escape, I could save the others and help them come p with a good strategy for getting the ultimatrix back. Now, to get out of these ropes. Those idiot guards had taken only my pack, forgetting to search me for hidden weapons. Maybe Vilgax thought we humans weren't smart enough to hide any. Boy, was he about to get a wake-up call. In true James Bond style, I pointed my watch, which had a built in laser thanks to Mrs. Fenton, at the ropes binding my hands. With those out of the way, the ones tying me to the chair were nothing. The only thing left to do was get out of here without being spotted.

**Ben's POV**

I'd have to say trying to sneak into places is not my strong suit. I'm more of the bash-through-and-roar-dramatically-as-humungousaur-until-the-place-is-empty kind of guy. Or even the become-big-chill-and-phase-through-the-place-undetected kind. So when Gwen announced we'd be sneaking in from the roof, I was more than a little skeptical.

"Relax. We know they're being held here so all we have to do is get in find them and get them out. O and grab your ultimatrix."

It's hard to be comforted when you're powerless and floating on a seemingly flimsy sphere of pinkish energy while convincing yourself, _it's not going to fall. It's stronger than it looks. It's stronger than it looks. It's- o god, what was that? O just a pigeon. Get a hold of yourself Ben! Since when are you so weak? You have plenty of ghost fighting weapons. If Sam, Tucker, and Valerie can do it so can you. Sides, not like I'm alone._

"Ben! Will you stop fidgeting? I'm not going to drop you. Sheesh!"

Gwen looked way agitated. I knew from experience her look meant shut up and sit still or I'll blast you into next week! I've been there hurts like hell and doesn't even make you time travel. Just knocks you out for a week so you think you did.

"I'm fine, Gwen. I'm just trying to think of a good plan to get the ultimatrix back. I'm going to try the voice command system and hope Vilgax hasn't found a way to lock me out."

"Tennyson don't lie I saw you tense u when that pigeon flew by." Leave it to Kevin to notice that.

"I just didn't want it to poop on me."

"Uh-huh, suuurre."

"Will you two please be quiet? You're going to let them know we're here." Gwen stepped onto the roof behind me and vaporized her energy platform. "Come on you two. Our friends need saving."

**Danny's POV **

_Somebody save me! If I have to listen to anymore of Vilgax's "proposal", I'm going to scream. Through my abnormally tight gag._ Vilgax had me in one of Vlad's anti ghost cubes. My black hair had fallen in front of my eyes and it was extremely annoying since I couldn't even blow it out of the way. All I could do was breath and glare at Vilgax as he kept trying to make me his apprentice. Yeah, right. More like a slave for life. Or half-life in my case. I'd gotten a lot stronger these past 2 years and, thanks to Dani, Tucker, Sam, Valerie, and my parents helping me, Amity Park had never been safer. At least till Vilgax came and released Pariah. Yea, you heard me. Vilgax brought back my number 2 nemesis, 1 being Vlad, and forged an alliance with him.

Ember hurried in just then, her flaming blue hair let down for once, something I thought quite interesting. She whispered something in Vilgax's ear then turned to me after he left.

"Comfy, Babycakes?"

"What do you want, Ember? Come to make fun of me till Vilgax comes back? Or maybe to torture me?"

Ember actually looked sympathetic as she looked at me, making me wonder even more what she was up to. She answered my silent question by turning toward the door and motioning an unseen figure inside. At the same time, her foot kicked against the release button on the side retracting the cube and rendering it useless. My face was one of pure shock as Skulker came in with his usual scowl.

"You explain." Ember stepped out of the room, where she became invisible in order to keep watch I guessed.

"What was that for? I thought you guys hated me!" My brain could think of no reason for them to be helping me.

"Shh don't be so loud. He'll hear you" Skulker seemed unnaturally worried. Not to mention the fact that he hadn't mentioned my pelt on his wall yet made me overly suspicious.

"Who'll hear? Vilgax left."

"I don't want to take any chances. Now do you want our help or not, ghost child?"

"Oh, um, sure." Where were they going with this? "Can I ask why you're helping me at least?" I took the opportunity to change into Danny Phantom.

"Simple. We hate Vilgax. He's done nothing but boss us around and fire blasts from your parents ectoguns at us." Ectoguns? Where had Vilgax gotten them?

"He threw me against a ghost proof wall yesterday when his meat wasn't just right." If I wasn't half ghost, it would probably be really creepy to have a voice coming out of nowhere. "Of course, helping you won't be free you know. I mean we are supposed to be enemies so if we don't get something out of this." I sighed. She did have a valid point.

"I know what you mean. How about this. Ember, I'll have my mom infuse your guitar with a special substance that will cause it to be shatter resistant. And Skulker, I'll give you a halfa's pelt. I believe you have a personal matter with Plasmius to deal with?"

Ember became visible again and both ghosts grinned evilly. Or happily. I can never tell with those 2. could even be the same thing.

Skulker walked towards me and stuck out his hand. "It's a deal, ghost child. And who knows, perhaps this deal could be beneficial if stretched a bit further than taking care of Vilgax and Pariah."

"Let Vilgax take care of Pariah. It'll save us the trouble." I had to agree with Ember. The last fight with him was bad enough, and I had the suit back then to help me.

"So it's settled then. C'mon, let's go find the others."

**Valerie's POV**

Crawling through the ventilation shafts of any company is tedious work. Even if my dad used to work for it. Why did Vlad have to make Axiom Labs such a big building? I rounded the corner, muttering to myself about how I was going to kill Vlad just for the size of this place when, _wham!_ I crashed into someone going the other way.

"Ow! Watch where you're going, will you?" Wait, I knew that voice.

"Ben? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, it's me. As to what I'm doing, I'd say rescuing you. But it looks like you're good."

"Not quite. I still need my ghost hunting equipment and my boots." Ben shot me a strange look when I mentioned boots. Probably thought I had a shoe obsession. "The board's in them." He made a face that said ohh before pointing behind him.

"I saw what looked like a weapons vault or something a couple meters back. Maybe your backpack and boots are in there. Gwen and Kevin went to find the others and Tucker's outside watching the cameras."

I skirted around him and heading forward. If reinforcements were here, things might be lot easier.

**Pariah's POV**

I heard the doors open and I knew. Vilgax was here to get rid of me. That backstabbing pop star. Once this one was taken care of, I'd teach her to fear the name of Pariah Dark. I snuck a peek at the sarcophagus of forever sleep behind my throne. If only those accursed ancients hadn't sealed it into place, I'd have gotten rid of it by now.

Vilgax was halfway to my throne when I finally acknowledged his presence. "So, you've come to put me back in the sarcophagus, have you."

It was not a question, just something I knew would inevitably happen. I just hoped I could delay my slumber a bit more. Basically, I was in denial. I told myself I would return there. I was a king; Vilgax was my subject. Every subject must obey their king.

"I have." his face did not register an ounce of fear at my power, or surprise that I knew why he was here. Just cold determination.

He began to walk up the steps to my chair, not as himself, but as Big Chill. I knew of the ultimatrix's power, and it's weaknesses. I shot a huge ectoblast at him, wishing for the thousandth time I had the ring of rage in my possession. I smiled to myself as the blast hit him, then flew towards him, going as fast as I could. I punched him hard in the wing as he tried to avoid me. He had obviously underestimated my speed and power. I would not make that mistake. I had with Danny Phantom, and it had cost me 2 years in that damn prison, living a dream that never ended. No, this time my opponent would be the one to dream for all eternity. Perhaps then I could avoid my fate and never go back.

**Vilgax's POV**

Pariah Dark was tough, much more than I'd been led to believe. My wing was injured because of him, and he would pay or it. After a few minutes of shooting and dodging from both sides, I came up with a brilliant plan. He was so obviously trying to force me into the sarcophagus in his place. Why not go with that? Feigning ignorance, I continued to let him lead me to the sarcophagus of forever sleep. At the last minute, I went through him, and shoved him in slamming the door and locking it tight, listening with relief as his enraged screams were quieted. I changed back into my original form as the ultimatrix beeped loudly. If that fight had gone on any longer, I might have lost. The ultimatrix still didn't completely accept me as it's master, something I'd been trying to fix since I got it, so it would sporadically change me at weird times. In any case, it was time to head back to Axiom Labs and try once more to fix the DNA so the ultimatrix would completely accept me.

**Ben's POV**

With Valerie's help, and her suit's radar, we were able to find Dani and Sam, locked up in the same room. Dani was in a strange cube that was keeping her from using her powers, and Sam was tied to a chair, just as Val had said she was. We wasted no time in releasing them.

I fumbled with my communicator watch, dubbed the Fenton Jabber by Jack-horrible name, I know- and contacted Kevin, who had the other one. "Kevin, tell Gwen we found Sam and Dani. They're OK."

"Who's we?" came the slightly staticy reply.

"Me and Valerie. We ran into each other a little while ago in the ventilation system. Literally."

"Alright then, that makes everyone. We found Danny and, get this, he's got Ember and Skulker helping him. Apparently there's been a secret rebellion forming in the 6 days since Vilgax and Pariah took control. Ember, Skulker, Technus, Frostbite, Pandora, even Undergrowth have joined it! It's amazing!" Sam and Dani looked surprised at this, Valerie just looked grim.

"That means this threat is even worse then we originally thought. Can you guys meet us outside? We need to get back to the Fentons." Obviously, she had some kind of plan.

"Actually, Valerie I need to try to get my ultimatrix back. Do you think one of you could back me up?"

"I will." Dani's face grew determined as she spoke. "Vilgax still thinks I'm with Vlad. He put me with Sam because he thought it'd be funny to watch us fight. So, of course, we played along. If I tell him I'm switching sides and breaking my so called alliance with you guys I might be able to trick him and help get the omnitrix back. I mean, it's worth a shot right?"

"Great idea, Dani. I'll try to back you up as well." great Gwen's shields would be perfect for this.

"Alright then guys, I'm going in."

This was it. Losing was not an option, but in case things didn't turn out well I needed a back up plan. According to what Ember was saying in the background, Vilgax had disappeared into the Ghost Zone to take care of Pariah Dark and wasn't due back for a while. That gave us enough time to regroup and add some details to this plan, as well as make a back up just in case. If there was one thing I've learned from my fights it's that no matter how stupid it may seem a back up plan is always a good idea.

"-2 floors above you." Kevin was saying. "Tucker's already with us. He just got here. If you guys can get here we can figure this out a little better." My thoughts exactly. Time to head out.

**Dash's POV**

The plumbers told us we were in the Null Void. They told us when we arrived, all dazed and disoriented from spinning in that vortex. Some strange alien kids had found us a short while later and explained where we were and, to the best of their knowledge, what had happened to us. So now I knew we were in a completely different world than before, a new reality. Paulina was pretty freaked out, but I guess I couldn't blame her. I was too though I didn't show. If only Fenton was here, I'd have someone to pound out my tension. He was one of the lucky few that didn't get sucked in here, though, if the plumbers were right, they still were in a half reality of sorts; a combination of ours and theirs. Because a lot of the kid looked up to the jocks, Kwan and I had set up an election of sorts with the students left behind. For some reason it was only kids here. No adults at all. Right now, we were trying to get out of the Null Void to try to find anyone else we. The mayor, our parents, teachers, hell, even a Nasty Burger employee would work right now. I didn't want to be in charge like I was just then. People kept coming to me with their problems, which was really starting to get to me. I needed a nerd to pound and now. Where was Mikey? He'd do. I sighed as I realized, perhaps for the first time, that it wouldn't solve anything or make me feel better. If anything, it'd probably make some of the others lose their respect for me.

"Paradise Lost." I whispered, not even caring that I sounded like Mr. Lancer.

What I'd give to be stuck in his English class, listening to him drone on about "the wonders of Macbeth." Hell, I'd even take my mom screaming at me for being a lousy son over being stuck in this strange world. All I wanted, all any of us wanted, was to go home. But, like a lot of things right now, home seemed unattainable. I wasn't sure how, but I just knew soon everything would be back to normal. Who knows, maybe I'd even be a whole lot better for this. Maybe we all would.

**Well, there ya go. This was by far the longest one I've done, but worth it, I hope. I liked how it came out and I hope you guys do too. And yes, the ghosts Danny's normally fighting are the ones he''s made the surprise alliance I mentioned in the summary with. Till next week. I own nothing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ben's POV**

OK, so finding Vilgax was way harder than I thought it'd be. I'd been searching for over an hour with no luck. On the bright side, we found out Vilgax's robots are extra sensitive to Ember's chords. One good hit, and bye-bye metal lackey. After destroying a good number of the robots, Ember and Skulker took Val, Sam, Tucker, and Dani back with them to the rebellion's HQ. The others had split into groups of 2 and were searching for fish face. I was with Danny on the top 10 floors and Gwen and Kevin were searching the bottom 11. Yep, 21 floors. Compared to the rest of Amity Park, Axiom Labs was frickin huge. Danny held his fist up suddenly, a signal for me to stop and stay quiet. I could just barely hear Vilgax talking to one of the few ghosts still in the building, the box ghost. Not surprisingly, he had turned on Vilgax as well, though the old squid didn't know it. I couldn't make out what they were saying tho, and by the frustrated look on Danny's face, neither could he.

"Beware!" The box ghost shouted just before flying out of the room and phasing through the ceiling.

"Well, now we know what room they're in." Danny's eyes locked onto the room the box ghost had just appeared from and radioed the others. "Gwen, Kevin, we found him. Floor 16, room 13A. I'm going in."

"You sure we should go in without back up? Fish face has gotten a lot stronger since you faced him last and remember, he has that gauntlet that can grab you even if you're intangible. Maybe we should wait for Gwen and Kevin or call your ghosty friends back."

"We can't wait, Ben. Not as long as it would take those two to get here, anyway. Besides, I've got a plan. Listen up." Danny continued speaking in a low voice, filling me in on this "great plan."

"Danny, that is pure genius! Are you sure it'll work though?" Danny turned us invisible as a few robots went by.

"It has to work so we need to make it work. You ready?"

I nodded and, checking the hallways, made a break for the door. Squid boy was inside, tinkkering with some of Vlad's old gadgets. He hadn't seen me yet, or, if he had, hadn't acknowledged it. I took a step forward and Vilgax turned around an ectogun pointed straight at me.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you, Tennyson. I've modified this gun to hurt humans as well as ghosts."

"Good thing you're not me cause you reek. Now how about you hand over the ultimatrix and maybe we can forget all this ever happened." Danny, you better have my back on this one.

Vilgax's eyes narrowed and he pulled the trigger, narrowly missing my head and instead hitting the wall behind me.

"That one missed on purpose. The next one won't."

I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. Let's hope he hasn't figured out how to change the voice command feature. "Decouple Omnitrix Command Code: 000-release coupling-0"

Vilgax smirked and the ultimatrix just beeped. "Unable to authorize."

"Command Function Override Code 10."

_**BEEP**_ "Unable to authorize." Oh shit.

"Hahaha. The ultimatrix won't listen to you anymore, Tennyson. I've found out how to change the voice command. Now, it listens only to me." Oh _SHIT._

I ducked out of the way as Vilgax began to shoot at me. One of the shots grazed my arm, making me wince. Damn, he was right about the gun being able to hurt humans as well. Danny grabbed me out of nowhere and turned me invisible and intagible, then flew us both out of there, yelling at the others to abort. The voice command ignored my voice now. This was definitely _not good._

**Tucker's POV**

OK, get this. The secet HQ for the rebellion against Vilgax was in an old Panther computer factory/warehouse! Their computers, cellphones, and TVs are the best in the world. I was in heaven. What really caught my eye was the sheer number of refugee humans and ghosts in the same place. There was even a few plumbers here. You can't miss human/alien hybrids easily. I saw some of Dani's old enemies and friends here. Pandora, Undergrowth, Phantasm, Frostbite, the Lunch Lady, Technus, even Clockwork was here! There was an observer running the show. At least that's the impression I got from him barking orders all over the place. Sam and Dani looked equally amazed at this place. Dani was flying around so much, Ember had to shout at her to be careful before she knocked over something flammable or broke something.

"Hey Ember, not this this place isn't cool and all, but why not have your headquarters in the Ghost Zone? Isn't it easier to hide there?" Leave it to Sam to read our little group's minds.

"Ha! You'd think so, wouldn't you. You'd also think that with Pariah dead, we'd be able to get rid of the alien. It's just not that easy. You wanna know why, go talk to Clockwork. I gotta go find Youngblood before he gets into anymore trouble."

Ember flew off and Dani, Sam, and I went to find Clockwork. We found him talking to the observer the former about to go back to his tower for a while.

"Hey Clockwork, you got a minute?" Dani called out to him.

"Of course, young ones. And I already know what you are going to ask." His form shifted from that of an old man to that of a young boy as he continued. "The reason so many of us are in hiding is not just because of Vilgax, no matter how much of a threat he may be. Two nights ago, before he was sealed into his sarcophagaus once more, Pariah found my tower, and forced his way in while I was out. He left the place alone, save for one item, which Vilgax now carries, waiting for the right time to use. I was unable to forsee this event because the rift caused by the two dimensions colliding, changed the time rift temporarily as well. I am only just now beginning to regain control and see the future. And what I see isn't pretty." His form changed once more to a middle aged adult as he finished and looked at us.

"What did he take Clockwork? Maybe Danny can help get it back." Sam laid a reassuring hand on the now elderly ghost's shoulders and waited for his reply, as did we all.

"I fear it's too late, even for my powers. I can only control time not dimensions, therefor this coming disaster seems inevitable. You see, what Pariah stole and gave to Vilgax, was none other than the Fenton Thermos contain Dan Phantom, the evil Danny from the future.

**OK, I know this is way shorter than I usually do, but I'm working on another fan fiction this weekend so my brain isn't giving me as many ideas for this story. Don't worry though, I promise next week's will be much longer. The panther computer brand was made up by me to avoid choosing a decent real brand. (I'm lazy :P) if you want to see my other story, I will be uploading the first chapter by tomorrow night. It's a naruto story so if you don't like the anime/manga don't read it. I do not own Danny Phantom or Ben 10 in any way, shape, or form. Till next week, audios!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sam's POV**

"The thing Vilgax took was the thermos holding Dan Phantom."

As soon as Clockwork said that, you could hear a pin drop a mile away. It was that quiet in the room. Dan was free? The last time he was out, the future had been a mess. Tucker, Jazz, Danny's parents, Mr. Lancer, and I were all dead, and Dan was the most powerful ghost in existence. If he was allowed to wreak havoc again, there was no telling what could happen, especially with Vilgax n his side. We had to let Danny know. I just hoped it wasn't already too late.

"Tucker, you still have your Fenton Phones?"

"Yep. Never leave home without them. Never know when Danny will need us." Perfect. At least something was going right.

"Call Danny let him know about this. If anything happens he has to be prepared. We have to find Jazz and Danny's parents and get them to safety too."

"Already taken care of."

I jumped, not expecting Desiree to be right behind me. Because of the trouble she caused in the past, trusting her was a little hard. Trusting most of these ghosts was. But I knew it wwas necessary so trust them I did. Even so, when I heard her say that, I couldn't help but smile with relief. Good, they were out of harm's way. At least for now.

"Thanks, Des. Where are they now?"

"In the basement. They wanted to make weapons that we could use against Vilgax."

"Tucker, did you tell Danny yet?" He was fiddling with his PDA, which let him choose who to call, Danny, Val, the Fentons, or me.

"Almost. Ah, got it! Hey, Danny, you there?" There was a little bit of static before Danny answered, but because the Fenton Phones were in Tucker's ear, I couldn't hear what he was saying very well.

**Danny's POV**

"What? Are you sure?" Dan was out? Well things were already bad. Why not make them even worse?

"_That's what Clockwork said. I don't think he's been let out of the thermos yet so if you can sneak back in and find it, I'm sure Clockwork can hide it somewhere else."_

"Hmm, you're looking for a thermos? I saw one while I was helping Valerie find her ghost hunting stuff. It looked like someone had shot at it cause it was all mangled on the floor." Ben seemed totally unworried as we walked through the city of Springfield, Illinois. he wouldn't be if he knew just what Dan was capable of.

"_You found it broken? Not good, man. Listen, you both need to be extra careful. Sam's gonna walk a groove into the floor if you're not here soon."_

"_**I am not!"**_ I had to laugh when I heard Sam whack Tucker's arm.

"_**Tucker, gimme the phone a sec. Danny, I'm worried about you guys. I'm sure you already know what'll happen if Dan decides to help Vilgax. You and Ben need to get here as fast as you can. Oh, and tell Ben Gwen said that if he tries to stop for food she's going to hit him so hard he'll end up in orbit."**_ Ben flinched and sent a longing look at the nearby Burger King. Before he could risk it, I picked him up and flew him about a mile past the city before letting him down and changing back to Danny Fenton.

"We'll be there in about an hour. Don't worry Sam, I beat him before I can do it again."

"Hehe. So you think. Hello, Danny. It's been a while."

My heart just about stopped beating for a moment when I saw Dan land in front if me. All I saw were his evil red eyes, holding his intenions in them. He wanted to hurt everyone I cared about. I grew angry when I thought about it, and my fists clenched so hard my nails bit into my skin. I was about to change and go after him when he got blasted from behind from Ben in the Fenton Peeler.

"Hey, nice one!"

"What are you doing? Quick, transform before he gets up!"

I reached up to my ear to call Sam back, but to my surprise, the earpiece was gone. Somehow, Dan had gotten it out of my ear without my noticing and crushed it.

"Nice try, Danny, but you'll have to be better than that to defeat me. You're little friends can't save you now." He threw a large ectobolt at me, which I just barely dodged.

"Going ghost!" I tapped into that center of power that allowed me to become my ghostly counterpart, and in seconds I was Danny Phantom, duly deputized protector of Amity Park.

"Alright Dan, I hope you enjoyed you're taste of freedom, because it's back to the thermos for you. I'm a lot stronger now than I was the last time we fought. It's amazing what 3 years training can do." Dan growled and disappeared from site, reappearing a little behind me, trying to tke me by surprise.

"Ben! Find Sam and the others. Go! I'll hold him off." I dodged Dan's punch by turning intangible.

"Yes, Benjamin, go. Tell you're friends Dan is back. And while you're at t tell them I killed their precious Danny Phantom." He grinned evilly, obviously pretty full of himself.

"Getting cocky, are we? The fight's barely started. I'm just getting warmed up."

**Sam's POV**

"Danny's fighting Dan alone? Why didn't you help him? You have the Fenton Peeler!" OK, so maybe I shouldn't have gotten that mad. But this isn't your ordinary villain here.

"Well, I tried. But Mr. Fenton forgot to charge it so the suit ran out of power. Besides he's gotten pretty strong. Danny should be able to hold off his evil future self until we can get back there to help him."

"I agree with Ben. I know most of these ghosts are pretty scared of Dan so I think it's best if just Kevin and I go." Gwen had a habit of appearing out of nowhere.

"No way. Tucker and I are coming to. And don't even try to get out of bringing us. Remember, he's my boyfriend and our best friend. We've been fighting ghosts with him since he got his powers."

"Relax, Sam. No one's making you stay. You can come, but be ready to leave in 10 minutes."

"How about 5?" We should be there helping him already. Gwen just nodded and walked off, leaving me and Tucker to grab our stuff and head for the exit.

When we got into the city, the first thing I noticed was how strangely deserted it was. The second was that the same thing that had happened in Amity Park, had happened here. It seemed this area was getting a bit unstable as small aftershocks kept running through the ground. Wait, those weren't aftershocks, that was Danny's battle!

"Come on guys, Danny needs us." I took off at a dead run, ignoring their calls to wait.

I slowed down after a bit and looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of the battle. Nothing. I could still feel the aftershocks though, so I began walking in that general direction. I was concentrating so hard on finding Danny, that I didn't even notice when there was someone behind me.

"Hello, Sam." I froze. I'd know that voice anywhere. Dan Phantom. "I left a clone to fight with my younger, more naïve self, so there will be no one to rescue you. Since I can't kill Danny without killing myself, I think I'll just kill you instead." I gasped and ran as fast as I could to get away from him while trying to think of how to effectively get Danny's attention.

I soon found myself in an alleyway with no way over the fence and no fire escape I could climb up. Dan smiled evilly as he formed a huge ectobolt in his hand. I emptied my ectogun's power cell on him, but he still kept coming, having dodged every shot. Oh, shit, I was so screwed. I caught his blast on my gun by a stroke of pure luck, but with the gun no disintigrated, and with no other weapons on hand, I had nowhere to run or dodge. This was it. I cringed a he created another large bolt and threw it at me, expecting to be sent to the Ghost Zone myself._ Well, maybe I'll have some sweet power as a ghost I can help Danny with._

"Get away from her, you fucking bastard!" Dan's ectoblast hit some resistance in the form of a large green shield being supported by an extremely pissed off Danny.

"Danny! You're OK! But hw did you get past his clone?"

"Easy." Danny grinned quickly at me. "I have one of my clones fighting his. This dumbass never knew the difference."

Danny flew forward, ramming into Dan with all his strength, knocking them both back a few meters. I watched as they exchanged blows, ectoblasts, even ice powers. _I thought Dan couldn't use ice because he'd never fought with Undergrowth like Danny did._ An ice spike managed to nick Dan's arm, making him grit his teeth with pain and fury.

"You're going to pay for that, you worm." Dan spat the words out as if they were pure venom.

A bright pink energy disk went sailing by Dan's head, shaving some of his flaming hair off. "The only one who's going to pay is you, ghost scum." Surprisingly, the one who said that wasn't Gwen, although she had been the one to shoot the disk at Dan.

Maddie's eyes narrowed as she aimed her huge ectorifle at Dan. Jack appeared just behind her, a blaster in both hands and a Nine Tails on his belt. He tossed me the nine tails and proceeded to shoot rapid fire blasts at Dan. Maddie, Jack, Tucker, Gwen, Danny, Kevin, and I opened fire on him, forcing him to retreat. We chased him out of Springfield, and had to keep Danny from chasing him further. He was tired and had minor injuries. In short, he was in no condition to fight, not yet.

"We'll get him, sweetie, don't you worry. No one is going to lay a finger on my family." Maddie looked more fierce then the last time she had fought Vlad.

"She's right, Danny. There's no need to push yourself. If we band together no one can stop us, not Dan, not Vilgax, not the whole robot army he has. Let's go back OK?" Gwen was the voice of reason incarnate.

"Yea, don't worry, man. We can kick his keister another day."

Tucker and I helped an exhausted Danny to his feet as he changed back. Given the time it had taken Ben to get to us and how long it had taken us to get here, he'd been fighting for at least 2 ½ hours. He needed to rest and recuperate if he wanted to be able to take Dan down. Next time either he or Vilgax showed their slimy faces, I'd be ready. I'd make sure of it.

**Sorry for the delay in getting this one up. I wasn't very happy with this chapter at first and had to redo a lot so I could upload something decent. Hopefully all my hard work paid off. I'm probably going to be finishing this one pretty soon, as I'm running out of good ideas and a crossover can only go so far before it starts to get boring. I want to than all of you guys who have been following this story, your views mean a lot to me. :) thanks you guys for all your reviews too. I won't list any names cause I 3 you all. Till next week. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Danny's POV**

"Alright, Danny, the fun's over. Time for the real fight to begin."

Dan's eyes were full of malice and hatred. He'd said he wouldn't kill me but the look he was giving me made me think otherwise. After all, he did exist outside of time. When I chose not to cheat on the CAT, he should have disappeared from existence. Instead, he somehow remained in the thermos, where he was supposed to stay for all eternity, or until Clockwork could find a way to eradicate him. Knowing that, it wouldn't be impossible for him to prevail should I be taken out. I didn't want to stick around to see if ghosts could die.

"What do you plan on doing once I'm gone? I don't see you as the type to follow someone's orders."

He laughed, a bone-chilling sound that made a cold shiver run up and down my spine. "My dear boy, I'm not in this for Vilgax or following his orders, no. I'm in this for revenge. You think it was comfortable or fun stuffed in that tiny thermos? Even if I did get conveniently shrunk, it failed to diminish the humiliation I felt when you defeated me and stuffed me in there. Not to mention that you changed the future so that we no longer rule the earth and the Ghost Zone. You made me lose _everything_ and for that young whelp, you're going to pay!"

I dodged his punches easily, a bit too easily if you ask me. "I didn't make you lose anything. You became the way you are because, in your time line, our friends and family died!"

"Yes, they did, because of the CAT. do you remember?"

"But I chose not to cheat. So don't blame your horrible personality on me, because I will _**NEVER BE LIKE YOU!"**_ I screamed that last part out so loud, it turned into my ghostly wail, which Dan countered with one of his.

_His wail's overpowering me. What do I do? I know he's going to go after my family next, just like he tried to do before._

Little by little, I was pushed back, my wail dying down until I had no more power while Dan's grew stronger. _It's over, it's all over. I've...failed._ I was pushed through a building as my vision turned to black.

"_Ahhhhhhh!_" I sat straight up in bed, clutching my heart and breathing heavily.

_Oh, god, it was just a dream. We chased Dan away so of course I couldn't have fought him again. But those eyes. He wants to kill me and Sam too. Sam. I swear I won't let him hurt you. _I sat up, startled as the door began to open.

**Sam's POV**

The escape from Axiom, the long 50 mile flight, and then the fight with Dan had taken more out of an already stressed and tired Danny then he would admit. He'd fainted shortly after we'd shown up, staying awake long enough to make sure Dan had left. The clones he'd made to fight Dan hadn't helped either, making Danny's exhaustion even worse. He'd been out for 3 days now, and in that time we'd had numerous sightings of Dan around the Ghost Zone and Earth. Personally, I think the only reason Dan didn't stay and fight was not because he was outnumbered, but because he was still weakened from being in the thermos for 3 years with little to no room to train. Although, I'm not sure how ghosts even build muscles so maybe he didn't need to. Still while Dan built up his strength, we built ours. Vilgax's power was growing fast, and more ghosts and human rebels were joining us every day. In the time Danny was out, we'd had around 238 rebels join with more on the way in different parts of the world. All found different areas to hide their base of operations in and no one had been discovered so far, even though I'd heard Vilgax was sending out his bots to root out the insurgents.

"_Ahhhhhhhh!_" A scream from Danny's room broke me out of my thoughts and made me fall off my bed.

I picked myself off the floor and rushed into his room. He was staring at the door with eyes wide when I came in, looking more like a scared child than a 17 year old half ghost hero. His face showed relief when he saw it was me and he immediately stammered out an apology, stating that it was just a bad dream. I couldn't help but blush as I watched him. He was just too cute, especially when he was all flustered.

"Must have been some bad dream for you to scream like that. You sure you're OK?" I sat down on the bed and rested my hand gently on his shoulder, waiting for him to calm down a bit.

"Yeah sorry, I dreamed I was fighting Dan is all. I know it was only that, a dream but It felt so real. The look in his eyes told me he was going to come after everyone I cared about and kill them once he was done with me." His lip quivered slightly, showing how afraid he'd been.

"Danny, don't worry Dan may be stronger than he was before but so are you. We'll find a way to beat him. I know we'll succeed because it's you. No matter how badly the odds are stacked against you, you always find a way to win." I pushed his hair out of his eyes and reached over to an old monitor, which served as his nightstand, and grabbed the ice crystal he'd made for me after he defeated Undergrowth. "I've always wondered why this didn't melt. Do you remember when you gave this to me, Danny?"

He smiled and reached to take it from my outstretched hand. "How can I forget? Undergrowth was one of the hardest ghosts I ever fought. I didn't think I'd win at first. Guess I got lucky."

"I don't believe it was all luck. Sure you've gotten pretty lucky over the years, like when Vlad showed up jut in time to help with Pariah, or when you developed ice powers just before Undergrowth showed up. May I just say I'm glad that, at least for now, he's on our side. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, you're a lot stronger than you think you are, and I don't just mean with your powers. You have an inner strength that most people can only dream of. And that's precisely why I fell in love with you."

"Aw, so you're saying it wasn't because of my dashing good looks?"

I grinned and gently whacked him across the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You big baby, that didn't hurt."

He grabbed his pillow and whacked me across the face with it, messing up my hair and knocking me off the bed.

"Oh, you did _not _just do that!" I jumped back up onto the bed and tackled him, pinning him down, so he couldn't move.

I suppose with him being half ghost, I shouldn't have been surprised when he phased through the old wooden frame and flew above me. He dropped down on me, and flipped me over so that he was the one on top. I squealed as he did this, since he caught me by surprise, and started struggling and trying to knee his chest. Of course he phased through all my attacks, and just laughed at my frustration, his snow white hair bobbing up and down.

"Alright I concede, you win"

"Say it."

"What? No!"

"Say it or I'll find that one ticklish spot you have and I'll show no mercy."

"You wouldn't dare." My glare had no effect on him, as his devilish grin only grew wider.

"Try me. You have 10 seconds." Well, at least no one else would hear this. Alright, here goes.

"You are the epitome of awesomeness and no one can defeat you. You also have a washboard tummy ten times better than Dash. Happy now?"

"Almost. You missed one part."

"Ya think? Please don't make me say it." He looked at me, just staring until I sighed and said "Fine." I switched to what Danny called my "sexy voice" and said "Danny Phantom looks dead sexy in a hazmat."

This was a spoof on the famous Roy Mustang line, and it was pretty embarrassing for me to say, which only made Danny make me say it even more. Not that I didn't think it was true though. Danny looked sexy in just about anything. He got off of me, changing back to Danny Fenton as he did, and sitting next to me.

"You know, you don't have to make me saying it every time you win something. I don't make you say stuff like that when I kick your ass in Doomed."

"Aw, but you're so cute when you say it." His breath tickled my cheek while his hand stroked my now ruffled hair back into place. "You know, I'm really glad you decided to grow out your hair. It looks even cuter this way."

"Thanks, but I did it mainly to annoy my parents. Come to think of it, they're still in Amity Park, aren't they? I hope they're OK, but I'm glad to be away from them for a bit. I men why can't they just accept me as a goth instead of trying to change me all the time? What is it with parents that they have to-" I was cut off as Danny's finger pressed gently on my lip.

"Shhh, you talk too much."

Danny removed his finger and leaned in, his lips feeling incredibly soft and warm on mine. He drew me into a hug, with one hand on my back and the other entangled in my hair. With that one gesture, I melted. It was as if all his feelings was in that one kiss. I know a lot of people have said they felt the same thing, but this was...different. We pulled back briefly and went right back at it. We just sat there kissing for a good 15 minutes before there was a knock on the door.

**Danny's POV**

Dammit, I was enjoying myself. Who's knocking on my door at 3 am anyway? I quickly apologized to Sam and got up to open the door. Jazz was on the other side, looking a little worried.

"What do you want, Jazz? It's 3 in the morning. Can't this wait?" I found it hard to think of anything but Sam right now. Her perfectly soft, luscious lips, her very fragrance even.

"I hope you can forgive me, Danny, it's nothing personal. But we need you out of the way. If I don't do this I'll be finding out the hard way if ghosts can die." W_hat the fuck?_

Before I could react, Jazz started to morph, and in just a few seconds, standing before me wasn't Jazz, but Amorpho. He pulled out a gun with a strange design similar to Vlad's re-programmer, but with a few obvious differences. I transformed and attempted to phase through the attack but the gun's ray was a special type that could hit intangible substances.

"_DANNY!_"

Sam ran towards me as fast as she could, and everything seemed to go in slow motion as she knocked me aside. She didn't quite get there in time, so instead of just me getting hit, both of us did. Amorpho's face looked shocked then scared, but by what, I didn't know. He turned into a bird and flew down the hall, presumably to freedom. I turned to Sam to ask if she was OK, and nearly fainted on the spot.

"Um, Danny, are you OK? You look, well, like you've seen a ghost." Sam frowned clearly unaware of what had just happened.

Wordlessly, I held up a hand held mirror that was lying nearby. Sam gasped and covered her mouth. With wide eyes, she asked, "How did this happen? This is not good at all!"

"You're telling me!"

The mirror showed my normal Danny Phantom costume, but with a few adjustments. My eyes were now blue with a green center and there was a black streak in my hair, a polarization of my dad's. Some of my powers had been drained too; I felt way too weak for this to be normal. But the freakiest thing was what had happened to Sam. Instead of her hair being jet black like mine, it was a stunning silver, a little darker than my own white hair, and it seemed to sparkle under the light of the dim lamp by my bed. Her purple eyes seemed to glow and she was now wearing a black and white hazmat, almost identical to mine, except for the giant SP hooked together on the front and the fact that it was a lot more feminine. Despite my shock, I had to say, she looked pretty hot. Even so, this was extremely bad. I was pretty sure that gun was supposed to take my powers away, but instead, it gave some of them to Sam, making four half-ghosts in existence. Great, just wait until my mom found out.

**Sorry I'm late with this one. :P I wanted to do it Friday, but with Christmas just around the corner, things are a little busy. Anyway I had this brainstorm earlier, so that probably means a few more chapters than I had originally intended. Next chapter, Sam Phantom makes her debut! It'll be awesome...I hope.^^ anyway this will be my last chapter before Christmas, unless by some miracle I find time on or around Friday to update. So in case I don't, Merry Christmas!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tucker's POV**

I seriously thought I was having a funky dream when Sam came in wearing an outfit just like Danny's. Only girlier. Then Danny walked in behind her and told me Phantasm had just shot him with a weird ray gun and when Sam got in the way, some of his powers were transferred to her.

"No one's allowed in the lab where my parents are working. They've even constructed a giant anti-ghost/human force-field around it."

After about 50 times pinching myself, I had a huge welt on my arm and I'd finally convinced myself it wasn't a dream. "So, basically, you just want me to hack the force-field long enough for you to go inside?"

"Please?" Sam looked as if she was about to cry. Poor girl.

I followed them down to the lab and looked around for the control panel. Unless there was an imminent invasion, the Fentons always put one on their force-fields. I found it fairly quickly, had to move some crates around, and hooked up my PDA and got to work. A few seconds later, there was a slight fizzle than a sharp crackling sound. We all winced at that and waited to make sure no one would come before darting inside, the shield coming back up behind us.

We found Maddie and Jack working on a new weapon that was so big it looked a if it would take two of them to hold it. We stayed silent for a moment while Maddie welded some crucial components and Jack ate some fudge.

"Um, Mrs. Fenton? Sorry to disturb you, but we have a slight problem." I looked back at Sam again and said quickly, "Make that a huge problem."

"Tucker, there had better be a crisis afoot for you to hack the force-field. What's- O my goodness! What happened!" Maddie immediately started to walk around the two while Jack, after a moment of initial shock, went back to working on the gun, picking up where his wife had left off.

I listened while Danny spit out the whole story, tossing in more detail that I hadn't heard before, like how Sam was in his room for make-out session. Well that's not how it started but you get the point. Maddie took blood and ecto samples from both, which was a little hard from Sam because she'd never produced ecto energy before. With Danny walking her through it, I was almost convinced I could make some, even though I'm not a ghost.

"These should be analyzed by morning. You two should go back to bed, try to sleep. And Danny, in case this is irreversible, I suggest you teach Sam how to use those powers properly. If she has to fight in them I know she'll want to know how to use them."

"Damn right."

Sam was now back to normal, black hair, non-glowing violet eyes, and goth clothes/makeup. With that taken care of, we all headed back to our rooms and went to bed.

**Sam's POV**

"Alright, to fly just imagine yourself in the air. Your floating, so you basically move by willpower and steer the same. Kind of like Superman or the Green Lantern. Try to get up to me."

Easier said than done. I was already pretty tired from practicing with my ectobolts. At least with Dani explaining things, it made it a lot easier. She and her "cousin" were floating side by side, watching me to see how I'd do._ Alright, here goes nothing._ I closed my eyes and imagined myself flying through the air, free as a bird. When I opened them, I found myself floating a couple inches above the cracked pavement.

"That's a start. Remember though, with only half of Danny's powers, it's gonna be a little harder to do things until Aunt Maddie gets that new invention of hers done. Now try to push yourself up here."

as I slowly, but surely made my way up to them, my mind flashed back to this morning, just after breakfast.

"_I've carefully analyzed those samples you gave me."_

"_And? Come on, Mom, out with it."_

"_Well, it's not fatal. But it doesn't look reversible either. Exactly half of you powers is in Sam. If they had succeeded in taking all of it, you would've most likely died. Ever since the incident in the lab 3 years ago, you've been kept alive by the same thing that should've killed you: the ectoplasm. With half of it gone you are weaker, but I believe I can fix that." I stared at Maddie. I had saved  
>Danny's life by jumping in front of the ray?<em>

"_How can you fix it if it's not reversible?" _

"_I'm getting to that, Samantha." I scowled. I hated being called that. "As I'm sure you know by now, every ghosts ectoplasm is different, yet some are very similar. Unfortunately, because Danny's a halfa, no ghost has similar ectoplasm. Fortunately, because Vlad cloned Danny and created Dani we have a source of duplicate ectoplasm we can use should she agree. If this works you'll both be full powered halfas."_

"_Then what are we waiting for? Let's go ask her!"_

Dani had agreed, of course, because she still felt she had to make up for all the trouble she had caused by taking the ultimatrix from Ben, who was currently below us with Gwen and Kevin just watching. I was only halfway to them. Had to concentrate.

**Gwen's POV **

Considering she'd never done anything even remotely like this before, Sam was doing petty good. There was also the fact that she was only at half power. After working on flying for a bit, Dani left to help Maddie with her invention, and Danny and Sam came down to rest then spar with us. I'd volunteered to help Sam while Ben and Danny were in it for fun.

"Ready?" Sam nodded and we moved out a bit so no one would get hurt from stray attacks.

Sam started off by shooting a few ectobolts at me, which I easily dodged. I tossed a few small pinkish disks of energy at her that she casually sidestepped.

"Gwen! Don't hold back!"

I nodded then vaulted into the air to avoided a large freeze ray that zipped underneath me. I looked accusingly at Danny, but he was too far off and the angle wasn't right. I barely avoided another one and turned back to Sam. She wanted me to go all out, I could go all out.

**Kevin's POV**

I wasn't impressed by much but Sam's progress and Gwen's new moves had me awestruck. So that's why she was practicing by herself so much lately? Very nice. They were zipping around on the ground and in the air so fast I could barely see them. Sam had to be amazing to keep up with Gwen's energy, let alone dodge them and retaliate at the same time. Three years of fighting ghosts must have honed her reflexes to a T. I jumped to the side and picked up a piece of pavement to shield myself with as an ice blast came towards me. It was thick enough an powerful enough to freeze my shield.

"Hey watch out for innocent bystanders over here!"

"Sorry! Misfire!" I decided to stay crouched behind this shield just in case there was anouther misfire.

I glanced over at Ben and Danny and notice something bright green hidden behind a nearby building. Dani came out of the apartment building next to the warehouse and I pointed the thing out to her. She went intangible and flew towards them and soon all fights were interrupted by a loud squawking. Caught in Dani's hand was a weird looking vulture. It was glowing green and wearing a fez. It didn't take a genius to figure out it was a ghost. And Ben would not be that genius.

"Hey Dani, cool bird. Is it someones pet?" I saw Danny do a facepalm and I started laughing hysterically.

"Yes it is. Vlad's. So where is he? Still at the Far Frozen, I hope. I wouldn't want to think what would happen if he wasn't."

The bird gulped, a cold bead of sweat beading down his face and said, "V-vell you see Vlad got out. Vhoa Vhoa vhoa! Don't hurt me! I'm just ze messenger!" Dani quelled her ectobolt and set the bird down.

"Alright, _messenger_, talk."

"Ze far froze vas vun of ze first areas invaded. Vlad slipped out during all ze commotion and found a naturl portal outta zere."

I leaned over to Danny and asked, "Why is he talking like that?"

"He's either Russian or Yugoslavian. I think."

"Ze surprising zing is, Vlad actually helped most of ze residents get ze hell out of zere. Unfortunately, my companions were captured by ze robots, leaving only me and Vlad free. He vants to join you to fight against Vilgax."

"That's right, little badgers."

**Whoot another cliffhanger! I just love those. Hope you all had a great holiday weekend! If you have any ideas for this story, feel free to pm me or stick em in a review. I do noot own either ben 10 or danny phantom.**


	16. Chapter 16

It was finally ready. Vilgax grinned evilly as he looked down at the upgrade ultimatrix. Albedo's notes were useful after all. With them and the notes he stole from Fenton Works, he was able to build a new feature on the ultimatrix, a scanner that could copy ghosts power. Now, all he needed to do was send his robots out to find the insurgent ghosts who dared to oppose him. With all of them linked to the ultimatrix, scanning the ghosts would take no time at all.

Ember McClain rolled her eyes as Technus slipped into another monologue about how great technology was. A chilling breeze picked up, making her glad she was a ghost as she went intangible to avoid the biting cold.

"Oh shut up already, Technus! Nobody uses cassettes anymore, it's all mp3 files and Ipods now. Of course there are plenty who use CDs as well."

"Oh yeah? What would you know anyway?" Technus would have crossed his arms if not for the wrapped bundle he was holding in them.

Ember raised her eyebrows and pulled her guitar off her back. "Hello, I'm a musician. You really should pay attention." She rolled her eyes and started to play a couple riffs but was cut off by Technus.

"Shh. Stop playing a sec. Do you hear that?"

Frowning, she stopped to listen. Hearing nothing but a few birds singing, she flew up to a roof to check out the town and surrounding forest. Her eyes widened slightly then narrowed to slits when she saw about 30 robots headed towards them.

"Technus, stash the stuff and get up here. We have company."

She thought about calling Danny, but decided against it. He was probably undergoing that procedure to restore his full power, and besides, she was pretty sure they could handle it. She grinned and her hair started to flame even higher as she cranked up the knob on her guitar to "shatter." _Alright. Here we go!_

**Danny's POV**

The procedure took almost half a day to complete since there couldn't be even one extra cell of ectoplasm or Sam and I would die. Something about needing a perfect balance between our blood cells and the ectoplasm. During that time, Technus and Ember ran into a platoon of robots while they were gathering supplies. These robots seemed to be a new prototype. They even shot synthetic ectoblasts! That meant that Vilgax had gone into my parent's lab and taken their technology, integrating it into his own. Great. This guy keeps getting harder to beat.

"Danny? You OK?" I looked up to see Tucker and Ben in the doorway, looking a little worried.

"Yea how's Sam?"

"She's...um. She's gone."

"_What?_" Sam was dead? No! She couldn't be!

"OK, I know what you're thinking there dude and don't worry she's not dead. She went back to Amity Wood with Gwen and Kevin to try to find her parents."

I sighed with relief and stood up, glad to find I was back at full power. "I'm going after her. You guys coming?"

"You bet! Hey, Danny check this out. Azmuth made me another ultimatrix! It's even got more aliens in it!" No wonder Ben looked so happy before.

He slapped the dial and became Big Chill, then followed me and Tucker through the roof. If I'd known what was happening just then in Amity Wood, I would be going a hell of a lot faster...

**Sam's POV**

"Where are they all coming from?" I was really starting to get pissed off at all the robots pouring into the city.

On top of the sudden robot infestation, there was also the problem of my parents. When I'd found them, they thought I was a ghost and freaked out. Now I know how Danny felt all those years. It was especially infuriating to try to protect them when the kept flipping out on me. I finally got them to shut up by telling them their daughter sent me to bring them to safety. If they knew I was their daughter, I think Mom would have a heart attack. Gwen suddenly appeared beside me, taking out a robot I hadn't even seen. I thought about flying but still wasn't all that great at it and I couldn't move all that quickly in the air. Still, becoming intangible and invisible was nice. _I could get used to this._ Noticing Kevin had been completely surrounded, I quickly fired a few ice blasts and ectobolts at the offending bots. He gave me a quick grin before hurling a piece of pavement at a cluster of nearby enemies. No matter how many we took out, there seemed to be no end in sight!_ This is going to take a while._

**Gwen's POV**

A sound wave ripped through the air, making us all cover our ears to avoid the shrieking. _Sounds like Ember's here to help us. Maybe she brought a few more._ Another wave of sound assaulted my senses, and made me look around for the flaming blue haired ghost. After a third sound wave, I realized it wasn't Ember, but the robots producing the power. What the hell was going on? A number of the robots were using Ember's and Technus's powers, and a few were starting to use Sam's. This was not good. We needed to defeat these things fast before mine or Kevin's powers got absorbed too.

"Kevin, careful! These things are taking our powers! They already have Sam's, Ember's, and Technus's! We can't let them get ours as well!" I had to dodge an enemy ectobolt as I yelled this, so I wasn't sure if he heard me.

Despite my best efforts, one of them managed to scan my powers. I started slicing robots apart, ditching the cautious attack pattern and going completely on the offensive. Strangely enough, the one who had scanned me appeared to be malfunctioning. I sliced its head off, hoping it hadn't processed the data it'd got from me. Whether it did or not was the least of our worries. Somehow, the amount f robots had more than doubled, and we were getting tired out from fighting so many.

"Gwen, duck!" No sooner had I hit the ground, than a huge bolt of ice froze the robots surrounding me.

"Hey, Ben! Danny! Tucker! Thank goodness you're here! The city's overrun and we need help ting care of them."

"Sure, Gwen, no problem. Just leave it up to Ben the Great." Just great. He gets a new ultimatrix and his aggravating attitude comes back too.

**Sam's POV**

With Danny's help, every enemy was destroyed in record time, thanks to his ghostly wail.

"You have _got_ to teach me that!" Danny just grinned and winked at me, then grabbed my parents and flew home. Good thing they'd fainted a couple hours earlier.

"So what exactly happened back there? They didn't seem all that hard. I mean there was a lot but you should've been able to handle them."

We were sitting on the steps of an abandoned house on the north side of the city. Most places in the country, maybe even across the world were like that. At least half of the worlds population was sucked into the rift and of those that were left, at least a third had been killed off by Vilgax's subordinates, and there were rumors lately about thousand of people across the globe being enslaved. It had only been 3 weeks since Vilgax arrived and already it seemed like winning was impossible. Of course, we'd done the impossible before so who was to say we couldn't this time?

"They copied my powers somehow and used it against us. They did the same with Ember and Technus. When they tried to scan Gwen and Kevin, they just malfunctioned. What do you think Vilgax is planning?"

Danny sighed. "I don't know but it can't be good, whatever it is. Not with Dan on the loose. Plus, if Vilgax can use our powers against use, whose to say he won't bring back the Fright Knight or scan Pariah's powers too?" He was right. I could feel that dark days were coming, and fast.

**R&R please. :) I don't own Danny Phantom or Ben 10**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Final Battle Part 1**

**Third Person**

It's been over 6 months since the entity known as Vilgax entered this dimension along with Ben and Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin. Due to technology stolen from this realm that was melded with technology from theirs, Vilgax was able to take over the entire world in a few weeks. All military resistance was utterly crushed. The survivors were enslaved and forced to rebuild the earth in Vilgax's image. The only ones left who could fight, were a small band of ghosts and humans, along with 4 halfas, in an abandoned mountain villa previously owned by some European billionaire. A few of the ghosts had been permanently destroyed by Vilgax and his minions, which included a few new enemies from Ben's universe, such as Kraab, Frightwig, and the Forever Knights. Max Tennyson and a few of the plumbers had joined forces with the resistance, along with Azmuth (who had previously been neutral),Miraxx, and even Albedo. With powerful enemies like Dan following their every move and most of the world in ruins, it seems for the first time, good will not triumph over evil.

**Danny's POV**

"_Danny, we're in position. Awaiting orders."_

Vlad awaiting _my_ orders? I could get used to this. This was my first time in command and I was determined not to screw it up. When you're fighting for your planet, turning 18 makes a huge difference. For me that was being put in charge as one of the commanders of the resistance. There was no real rank but I still tried to do my best so I wouldn't let down the people that were counting on me.

"Alright, Vlad, you know what to do."

Thanks to Tucker's hacking skills, we'd been able to find one of Vilgax's ops centers. This one was in the old pentagon and it wasn't going to be easy to break in. to make it a bit easier, we were each assigned a partner. Mine was Ben, Jazz was with Dani, Vlad with Skulker and Technus, Sam with Tucker, and Dora with Frostbite. Gwen and Kevin were standing by as backup. Even Gwen's bratty cousin, Sunny, had teamed up with us. Turns out she'd got sucked through in a different place but the same time as Gwen, Kevin, and Ben.

"Come on, Ben. Time do save the world."

"Technically, we're only here getting info on Vilgax and his new and improved army. Saving the world comes later." Psh, Technicalities.

I turned Ben intangible and invisible as we slipped inside. Once we'd bypassed enough of the alarms and security cameras, Ben turned into Swampfire and melted through the doors to the control room.

"Ya know, I could've just phased us through."

"More fun to melt it." I rolled my eyes and walked in, hands glowing with ecto-energy to light our way.

The place was torn apart. Desks, chairs, computers, and various other objects were strewn about the room in such a way that walking was nearly impossible. Good thing ghosts can fly.

"Alright guys, according to the info Tucker got us, there should be a secret passageway leading into the bunkers. Once there, look for a working computer and plug in. Technus, this is where you come in. search the database as thoroughly as you can and let us know what you find. 30 minutes, then we pull out. Any longer and the envoy of robots that's supposed to arrive today will get here as were leaving. Any questions?" I was actually relieved no one had any. That meant I was better at explaining things then I thought.

Ben took the lead, charging down the corridor with such stealth, I'd swear he does this every day. I followed behind, ready to spring into action at a moments notice. We hadn't seen Dan for a while and I knew he was bound to pop up soon.

Ben stopped suddenly, and I crashed right into him, falling on the ground with an unceremonious thump. When I looked up, I saw a strange robot thing standing in front of us with glowing yellow eyes, red and gold armor, four legs, and a giant pincer.

"Kraab! What are you doing here?"

"You know this guy, Ben?" Must be another person or thing from his world. Man, he sure knows some strange people.

"Yea. He's a bounty hunter named Kraab. He was hired by Vilgax once to get my omnitrix and I'm guessing Vilgax hired him again. Oh yeah, he also puts the 'ug' in 'ugly.' watch out for his claw there's a blaster inside."

"Hello, prey. I hope you've become a bigger challenge since the last time we met." Reminds me of Skulker. At least he's stopped trying to get my pelt. For now anyway.

"You're working for Squid Boy? Maybe you'd like to tell us how we can find him. Is he still in France?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, ghost boy. Oh yes, I've heard about you. You'll make a nice challenge for me."

He leaped towards us, shooting lasers at angles impossible to dodge. Impossible for most people. I grabbed Ben and made him intangible, then started firing ectobolts at the mecha bounty hunter. Some kind of smoke filled the room, causing both me and Ben to cough and the smoke alarms to start screaming.

Ben shouted something to me that sounded like "Careful...smoke...ghost powers!"

I shot the alarm and rolled out of the way as Kraab's giant pincer landed right where I'd just been. I tried to turn intangible again as another barrage of lasers cut there way through the remaining smoke, dissipating it, but all I manged was to get hit by one and have my uniform torn. What the fuck? I couldn't turn intangible!

"Ben! What's going on!"

"It's the gas it makes your intangibility and invisibility useless." Oh, crap.

Kraab came at me too fast to block and knocked me into the wall, his pincer pushing down on my neck. It was getting really hard to breathe and I knew if I didn't come up with something fast, I was doomed. Good thing I can shoot ice from my eyes. That knocked him away long enough for Ben to turn ultimate. I wondered in the back of my head if the others were having this much trouble.

**Sam's Pov**

_CRASH!_ I had barely enough time to dodge that one. This thing's attacks were getting faster every time. She wasn't an enemy I recognized with her orange tentacles with black balls on the end. Maybe Gwen would know something. I had Tucker tell her while I distracted the freak.

"_Sam, that girl you're fighting is Frightwig. Her tentacles are actually her hair but they're way stonger strands then normal and clumped together so don't even try to cut it. You can beat her by tying her up with her own hair or freezing the hair. She's actually pretty easy. Be careful. Skulker and Vlad are fighting some Forever Knights."_

Freeze them, huh? I motioned for tucker to distract her while I snuck up behind her and froze her hair.

"Alright, Sam! Way to go!"

Our excitement was short-lived, however, when the ice began glowing bright red and slowly melting.

"The balls on the end can now heat up to 600 degrees. My hair won't be freezing anymore. Sorry to burst your bubble. I know! To make it up to you, why don't I burst you instead?" Three of her tentacles went after me, the others went for Tuck.

They caught us and started to squeeze while Frightwig started to laugh, thinking she'd won. I just smirked and became intangible, relishing the look of utter surprise on her face an I got Tucker out too.

"Didn't you know? I'm part ghosts. I can do all sorts of awesome stuff. Like this for instance."

I started bombarding her with ectobolts and when she was sufficiently occupied, I used my telekinesis to tie her up with her hair just like Gwen had said. I made sure to knock her out before running off to help the others.

**Dani's Pov**

"_Aahhh! Dani! Help!" _This was not good. At all.

Jazz was being attacked by a red hulking mass of metal and an array of pointy objects. He was chasing her around with twin swords and no matter what I did, he refused to leave her alone to fight me instead. My eyes strayed to the data pad in her hand. Could that be what it was after?

"Jazz, the data pad! Toss it to me, quick!" She threw it towards me and, as I hoped, the forever knight's robot ninja tuned towards me it's yellow glowing eyes glaring at me.

Yes! Now it was time to draw it away from Jazz so she could retrieve her gun.

"Hey Metal boy! You looking for this? Follow me!" I waved the pad in front of its sensors then flew away as fast as I could.

I looked back, wondering if I lost it and crashed into it. It got in front of me? How? This thing must have rocket boots or something. I stood up and quickly stuffed the data pad into my belt. While it was grabbing the swords off its back, I backed up and froze the ground between us. As I'd predicted, it rushed forward at the same speed and promptly slipped on the ice and slid underneath me. I cut both its katanas as it continued on its collision course with the wall the laughed and zoomed a little ways away. It got up and yanked two handles from its belt. One ignited into a lightsaber looking thing and the other turned int an electrified energy whip.

"Aren't those weapons already taken? You know by Star Wars and Metroid? Why not come up with something original?"

My words were lost on it as it came towards me at blinding speed, its weapons blurred with how fast they were thrust towards me. I had just enough time to become intangible before he reached me. I shot its sword out of its hands with my ectobolts and just barely dodged its whip and a few shurikens. Its whip came around again, from a different side this time, and wrapped around my neck, shocking me so I couldn't turn intangible.

"It's payback time, you robot nonja!" Jazz hit the ninja in the head, causing it to fall off.

I looked over to where it was sparking, then at Jazz. "Nonja? Really? Danny's right, you do need better names for your enemies. But thanks."

**Ben's Pov**

This wasn't looking good. Danny was tired out from fighting Kraab, who had gotten a _lot_ stronger since I fought him before. I was starting to get worn out too but there was one alien I hadn't tried yet, mainly because of the size factor. No choice now. It was do or die.

"Humungousaur! Ultimate Humungousaur!"

I did the 2 in rapid succession, knowing that our only chance lay with me now. Danny had been hit so many times, it was a wonder he was even still standing. Kraab grunted as our fists/pincer crashed together, both of us trying to overpower the other. My fists turned into machine guns and I fired everything I had t him, even after he let go and tried to block them. All those attacks barely made a dent on Kraab and I didn't think I could hold out much longer. Danny had collapsed during the missile barrage and I was about ready to ass out next to him. Kraab ad gotten too strong for me. I couldn't believe it!

"Ben! Get down!" I obeyed without question, turning back to my human form as I hit the deck. I heard a grunt followed by a crunch, a metallic clang, and some blasts of energy, then a bunch of thuds and sparks. When I looked up, I saw Kevin and Gwen standing over a dead or unconscious Kraab, both of them with powers still activated.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys. Um, is he-?"

"Yep, he's dead all right." Kevin kicked Kraab's armor as if to prove his point, then grabbed Danny and said "Come on we have to get out of here. Our 30 minutes are almost up. Oh, and Tucker just called us. We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"The Forever Knights took Sam."

**I decided to give the characters some upgrades/more strength to make them harder to beat. Hence Frightwig's heat power. I do not own Danny Phantom or Ben 10. R&R please. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**So, about a month ago, my laptop unceremoniously broke down on me and my planned chapter was lost. Curse my broken processor! Now I have a new computer so my updates will continue until the story ends which will be soon. Onward!**

**The Final Battle Part 2**

**Gwen's POV**

"I still don't get how you could take out Kraab when Danny and I combined could barely scratch him!" Ben was seething, but I suppose I could see why. The fact that Kevin and I had stopped the metal bounty hunter's weak spot so quickly had to have been a massive blow to Ben's equally large ego.

"I already told you. There was a soft plate at the back of his neck. I thought that was obvious." Kevin wasn't very good at tact.

"Well it might have been if he wasn't so busy kicking our asses. You snuck up on him that's the only reason you got him."

"Calm down, Ben. He's taken care of. Now we need to find where Vilgax is holed up and take care of him too. Besides, I'm sure you would've gotten Kraab eventually." Despite my attempt to cheer him up, Ben stayed surly until we ran into Jazz and Dani.

"So what do you guys know about a ninja knight? He's got red armor and some serious moves."

Hmmm, so they ran into the Forever Ninja. That wasn't good. I didn't have much time to think about that before I was nearly skewered by a vine. Good thing Kevin was there to push me out of the way.

"Gwen, I think they know about our ambush." Kevin glanced at me then up at the huge plant ghost that called himself Undergrowth.

"Geez, what gives? I thought he was on our side!"

"Look, Ben! Up there! There's something attached to his neck!" Dani became intangible and flew up to check it out as she finished. "Guys, what is this? It looks some kind of small, flat box melded onto his skin. It doesn't come off if I turn it intangible either!"

Dani was inspecting it even as Undergrowth was trying to hit her with vines. It helped that, like Danny, she had developed ice powers. But how long could she keep it up without hurting him?

"Freeze him enough so he cant move. I'm coming to check it out. Kevin, you come too. Ben, stay with Jazz." An energy disk materialized underneath my feet and I levitated us above the writhing vines that threatened to encase us all.

Down below, Ben had his hands full as Ultimate Swampfire trying to keep the killer ghost plants at bay. I tossed some energy disks down to help him then concentrated on reaching Undergrowth's head uninjured. With all the attacks he was throwing towards us, it was a lot harder than I'd originally thought. Kevin absorbed some of the concrete wall and punched away any vines that came too close as I tried to see what the strange box was.

"Kevin, look at this! This thing is controlling him somehow! Can you hack into it and get it off?"

I took over for Kevin as he examined the box for a few moments. I looked back to see how it was going just in time to see Kevin's fist smash through it.

"Problem solved." Kevin shrugged as the plants receded and Undergrowth stopped screeching at us.

"Brutal yet effective. I like it." Jazz gave us both the thumbs up then we all turned to Undergrowth as he regained his senses. _Better hurry. If he was taken over no telling who else is being controlled by Vilgax. Hope Danny's doing as well where he is._

**Danny's POV**

Ten minutes. That's how long I had to find Sam and the three captured ghosts Mom had just alerted me about, set the remaining bombs, and get out before they detonated. Honestly, I hadn't wanted to use bombs but we weren't dealing with ghosts here. Well, maybe a few. I took a moment to check in with the other teams and get a status report. Dora and Frostbite had finished planting their bombs and come face to face with a controlled Desiree while making their escape. Luckily they were able to destroy the small mind control box on her neck and she was back with them. Unfortunately, her wishing powers no longer affected Vilgax or his followers in the slightest due to the ectoranium he had put into all the armor and weapons he and his minions used. Vlad had also placed his bombs and was waiting outside with his teammates. Technus had managed to hack Vilgax's computers and glean information that could tell them where Dan and Vilgax were hiding as well as the majority of the forever knights. It was believed the third missing ghost, Wulf, was with them. I really hoped I found him soon. Tucker was outside as well, and had the Fenton Speeder prepped and ready.

I rounded a corner and immediately became invisible as dozens of Vilgax's new model of robots marched past. I decided to follow them in the hopes they would lead me to Sam._ Please don't tell me the knights left already. _I looked down at my watch, which contained the timer for the detonation. 4 minutes 26 seconds. If I was still in the building when the bombs went off, I wouldn't survive, even if I went intangible. I heard one of the guards talking as the clock hit 2 minutes 42 seconds. They mentioned that the knights had just left with another ghost prisoner and were heading northeast. _No! Sam!_ I started to turn around, trying to contain the crushing despair that came crashing down on me. I moved forward only to bump into the Fright Knight.

"Perfect. I'm pissed and there's someone here to take it out on." I growled as I lunged at him fists flying.

"Give up, halfa. You'll never win against Vilgax. He even defeated the mighty Pariah. I joined him because I know he'll win. Your pitiful resistance can't change that fact." He swiped at me with his sword, just barely missing taking my head off and sending me to a realm where I'd live out my worst nightmare forever.

I socked him in the gut, knocking him off his mount and right through the floor before chasing after him, never giving him a chance to switch from defense once I started to attack. I had to make sure to stay away from his sword, but considering he didn't get a chance to swing it, that wasn't really a problem.

"Where is Sam?" I grunted out as I threw an icy snowball at him.

He just laughed as he barely dodged it and looked past me towards the ceiling. I barely had enough time to erect a shield before his horse kicked me. The full brunt of the blow was absorbed by the shield but I was still knocked back a bit. I looked up in time to see the Fright Knight's sword about to plunge through my heart and rolled out of the way, causing it to slam harmlessly into the floor instead.

"You know, you might want to work on your aim. And while you're at it, why not get a job as a circus clown? That get up wouldn't be good anywhere else." The taunting had its desired effect as Fright Knight started to get angrier and, as a result, clumsier.

"I'll wipe that smug grin off your face and offer your head as a trophy to Vilgax to prove my loyalty!"

"Ooo, dark! No wonder you don't have a girlfriend. Oh, wait, that's cause your looks scare all the girls away. That's why you never take off your helmet, right?"

"_Daniel, the banter will have to wait. You have 30 seconds to get out of there!"_ Vlad's voice in my ear jolted me out of my fight and I caught the horse's hooves in my chest as a result.

Thinking fast, I froze the floor underneath it as the two ghosts ran towards me. The horse tried to fly over it, but I put a solid wall of ice in front of them. 15 seconds.

"Love to stay and chat but I have to run. Enjoy your next 12 seconds of afterlife." That said, I took off towards the exit, flying as fast as I could and leaving behind a stunned Fright Knight.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1.

**Vlad's POV**

We all waited tensely for Daniel to appear. According to the sounds coming through his communications device, he'd no doubt encountered the Fright Knight and his mount. There was 15 seconds left for him to get out of there and past the blast range. Could he do it? As much as my actions might have said otherwise, I really did care about the little badger. He had kept everyone alive, or dead in the ghosts' case, and I'd grown rather fond of him lately. Now, instead of wanting to take him under my wing because he was superior to humans as I once had thought, I wanted instead to have him accept me as a mentor of sorts. However, if Daniel didn't get out of there, I wouldn't have him around to apologize and make my offer. 5...4...3...2...1. The world exploded in a myriad of brilliant colors and lights as the bombs detonated and the compound incinerated.

"Daniel!"

I couldn't believe it! Had he really died? Frostbite roared as he tried to run forward, only Dora's dragon form holding him back. There was a sudden rumbling in the ground near us and Benjamin popped out, a bedraggled Jasmine, Gwendolyn, Kevin, and Danielle following closely behind.

To my great surprise and delight, Danielle floated toward me and said tiredly, "Dad, we did it. The bombs are all placed. Wait where's Danny?"

I lowered my head and shook it slowly. She rushed into my arms and undid her transformation as did I. I was somewhat startled that she was willingly displaying affection for the father who had betrayed her multiple times, yet I was glad she was giving me a second chance. _Just like Daniel. Rest assured, little badger, your sacrifice shall not be in vain. _

"What's with all the long faces? You'd think somebody died." I looked up abruptly to see Daniel standing in front of us, tired and with his hazmat suit torn in quite a few places.

"Danny!" Jazz and Dani ran up and hugged him, a tear sliding down his sister's cheek.

"Daniel! You're alive! But how? We didn't see you escape." Daniel extricated himself from the hugs and walked until he was standing in front of me.

"I figured I couldn't escape through the wall or ceiling and get away fast enough so I went underground. Unfortunately, part of the blast still caught me and I barely maintained my intangibility. I have you to thank for that Desiree." He nodded towards the genie ghost who merely smirked back at him. "I wished to make it back alive and safe and I guess that got granted."

"You're welcome." Desiree stated smugly as she slipped into the speeder's cargo hold along with the others.

"Daniel, I-"

"Vlad, I think I know what you're about to say so let me say this. I know we've had our differences in the past, and, to be honest, I flat out hated your guts. After working with you, I realize we have more in common than our being half ghosts. It would be great if you could teach me some stuff. You know, like duplicating yourself more than 5 times, teleporting, and making a better shield. So what do you say?" I was dumbstruck. Completely speechless.

"My dear boy, it would be an honor. Now let's get back to the base to rest. You'll need it when you fight Dan."

He undid his transformation and walked beside me to the speeder where Tucker and the others were waiting. Yes, the upcoming final battle would be spectacular. I just hoped by some miracle we would win.

**I had major writers block for a week and couldn't figure out how to make this chapter come out good. I wasn't too happy with the one on my laptop but I am pretty satisfied with this one. The next chapter will very likely be my last and, as such, it will be the longest and most epic of all of them. R&R please.:)**


End file.
